Manten los ojos abiertos
by Resa J.E
Summary: Un nuevo capitolio ha surgido de entre las sombras y planea continuar con la edicion 76 de los Juegos del Hambre, la hija de Peeta y Katniss ha desaparecido,y cuando saben su ubicacion es demasiado tarde los tributos deben salir a la arena./ Es un poco cruel pero debo decir que es como que un futuro de Creando nuevos recuerdos...
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO.**

Soy Taylor Mellark Everdeen tengo 16 años y mi hermano es Grant Mellark Everdeen, mis padres son Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, ambos fueron vencedores en los Juegos del Hambre en los cuales participaron dos veces y participaron en la rebelión contra el Capitolio que en ese entonces estaba dirigido por Coronelius Snow. Ya no hay Juegos del Hambre…. Eso es mentira, porque yo soy tributo en los septuagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre.


	2. El aerodeslizador

_** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Suzzane Collins, yo solo juego con ellos y me divierto un rato.**_

* * *

**EL AERODESLIZADOR **

Aquella mañana me despertó el ruido en la planta baja de la casa , me levante de la cama y me puse un vestido lila sin mangas, sujete mi cabello en una coleta y baje rápidamente las escaleras para encontrar a mi familia preparándose para comenzar el día, los salude y me senté en la mesa a desayunar. Aquella mañana no había escuela y no era porque fuese fin de semana si no porque se conmemoraba el aniversario de la caída del Capitolio y de la anulación definitiva de los juegos, mire a mis padres, era increíble que ellos tuviesen mi edad cuando fueron mandados a la arena.

-Má…- mi madre volteo a verme- antes de ir al Centro de Justicia quiero ir al bosque a checar las trampas que pusimos ayer.

-Me parece una muy buena idea pero intenta no romper o ensuciarte el vestido y llegar a tiempo porque ya sabes cómo es Effie en lo que se refiere al tiempo y a la puntualidad.- todos sonreímos, claro que sabíamos a pesar de su edad seguía obsesionada con el hecho de llegar a tiempo.

Termine mi desayuno y salí de la casa rumbo al bosque, recorrí varias calles antes de llegar al lugar donde por dieciséis años había vivido mi madre antes de ser vencedora en los Juegos del Hambre y vivir en la aldea de los vencedores, a pesar de que los años habían pasado la Veta parecía que era igual a como me la describía mi madre, llegue hasta donde se supone que antes se encontraba una alambrada de la cual ya no quedaba rastro de ella a partir de ahí comenzaba la pradera no recorrí mucho hasta llegar al lugar donde colocamos las trampas, cuando estoy a punto de revisar la séptima trampa una gran sombra aparece encima de mí y cuando levanto la vista me doy cuenta de que es un aerodeslizador del cual se despliega una escalera y varias personas descienden de ella, todavía no me levanto del todo cuando un par de hombres con unas mascaras me toma por los brazos y me detiene intento gritar pero antes de que pueda hacerlo alguien más me pone un trapo en la boca el cual tiene un sabor dulzón el cual reconozco como jarabe, intento escabullirme pero me es imposible pues me tienen bien sujeta.

-Ya la tenemos- dice uno de ellos por un intercomunicador que tiene en la oreja, de pronto veo como de la escalera comienza a descender una mujer que de lejos le da un aire a Effie, sin embargo una vez que toca el piso me doy cuenta que dista mucho de parecerse a mi querida Effie pues parece estar llena de operaciones y lleva un traje color azul turquesa con pequeños diamantes incrustados su cabello lo lleva recogido en un muy elaborado chongo y va a juego con su traje.

-¿Taylor Mellark?- pregunta con un acento bastante repugnante, no contesto así que hace una seña a uno de los gorilas que me tienen sujeta y este saca una pequeña varita la cual coloca sobre mis costillas y de pronto me da una descarga que me hace retorcerme, la mujer sonríe maliciosamente y vuelve a preguntar-Dime querida ¿eres Taylor Mellark? solo es para confirmar pero te sugiero que no te resistas querida pues puedo decir que la descarga sea mayor, me quitan el trapo de la boca y en vez de contestar intento gritar pero antes de que lo haga me tapan de nuevo la boca y me dan otra descarga, me siento un poco débil pero asiento, la mujer sonríe y detrás de ella aparecen lo que pienso son dos médicos uno me pica el dedo y cuando la gota de sangre sale coloca mi dedo en una tabla donde logro distinguir que sale mi foto,mi nombre y el escudo del distrito, justo después de hacerlo el otro saca una jeringa y me pica con ella en el brazo veo un pequeño destello de luz bajo mi piel, de pronto mis ojos comienzan a sentirse pesados y me doy cuenta de que el olor en el trapo ha aumentado poco a poco comienzo a quedarme dormida pero justo antes de que lo haga la mujer se acerca y susurra contra mi oído - ¡Felicidades querida has sido elegida como tributo para los Septuagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre!- y después me sumo en una oscuridad total.

* * *

_**Que tal gente linda, espero que les haya gustado si se que fui un poco cruel con lo de los toques que le dan y con el secuestro, no me destruyan por favor, un review reconstructivo no me vendría mal, quejas y sugerencias también las acepto por review. Los quiero y gracias por leer mis historias. **_

_**Besos. Resa.**_


	3. El nuevo capitolio

**EL NUEVO CAPITOLIO.**

"_Felicidades…Septuagésimo sextos….tributo…" _ estas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, cuando me despierto todo me da vueltas y una oleada de imágenes llegan a mi mente, aerodeslizador, una extraña mujer, luz bajo mi piel. Me talle los ojos como solía hacerlo cada que tenía una pesadilla, pero algo me decía que no lo era, cuando deje de hacerlo mire detenidamente aquel lugar parecía un gran quirófano pero no lo era a la mente se me viene el recuerdo de un libro con dibujos y cientos de historias, un libro con la caligrafía de mi mamá, quizá no había estado físicamente aquí antes pero si en mi imaginación, era el centro de entrenamiento o más bien una parte de él, ya que específicamente me encontraba en el centro de renovación donde años atrás llevaron a mis padres para dejarlos presentables a sus estilistas, donde conocieron a Venia, Flavius y Octavia sin olvidar a Cinna y Portia.

Me levante lentamente de la plancha en la que me encontraba acostada, ya no llevaba puesto mi vestido lila, mi cabello estaba suelto y se sentía ligeramente húmedo, tenía las piernas y las cejas depiladas todo aquello me asusto pues nada de lo que me estaba pasando estaba bien, se suponía que terminaría de revisar las trampas y me dirigiría al Centro de Justicia para la ceremonia y después regresaría a casa donde mis papas y el viejo Haymitch invitarían a Effie y a otros amigos suyos a comer después quizá pelearía con mi hermano y mamá o papá nos llamarían la atención y…

-Muy buen día- dijo de pronto una voz que no lograba ubicar mire a los lados esperando encontrarla hasta que volví a escucharla –Detrás de ti.

Cuando voltee pude verla, era joven con el cabello cobrizo una nariz un tanto respingada y ojos color marrón, estaba sentada muy derecha mientras revisaba un folder que tenia sobre el regazo, llevaba un vestido color negro que lograba hacerla ver un tanto pálida.

-¿Quién eres?- mi voz sonaba rasposa pero intente que sonara segura

- Cristell, tu estilista- dijo tranquilamente mientras seguía viendo el folder – Así que eres Taylor Mellark Everdeen, tienes 16 y provienes del Distrito 12 y… mira nada más ya decía yo que tus apellidos me sonaban familiares, eres nada más y nada menos que la hija de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12, Katniss y Peeta claro que tienes un ligero parecido con tu madre a excepción de los ojos…

-¿Conoces a mis padres?- le pregunte esperanzada

-¿Qué si los conozco?- rio de una forma burlesca y dejo a un lado el folder se paro y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a mi- No, en persona no, pero incluso aquí son conocidos, todos los tributos de cada uno de los Juegos del Hambre son conocidos y espero que tú y tu compañero de distrito sean reconocidos también.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién es mi compañero de distrito?

-Bueno, estamos en el nuevo capitolio

-¿Nuevo? Pero…- Cristell rodo los ojos mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja

-Si nuevo, aunque no del todo- mi cara debió reflejar confusión pues ella suspiro y agrego- Si es nuevo aunque continua bajo el régimen del antiguo Capitolio el del Presidente Snow y sigue siendo gobernado y dirigido por los Snow.

-Pero Snow murió él…- no pude terminar puesto que ella rio

-No tontita no me refiero a Coronelius Snow, me refiero a su nieta Aryana Snow, claro que nos hace falta muchas de las comodidades que solían haber con su abuelo pero nada que no sea manejable, en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta tu compañero de distrito es Cory Flack, ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos arreglarte para el desfile de tributos anda rápido.

Cory Flack. No lograba ubicarlo aunque su nombre me parecía conocido, no tuve tiempo de preocuparme pues un equipo de preparación, que me recordó al equipo de mi madre, llego a arreglarme, mis padres habían causado revuelo cuando ellos fueron tributos pues su primer traje era con fuego y el segundo parecía carbón apagándose, probablemente yo usaría un mono de minero o algo por el estilo, una chica rubia con el cabello largo me maquillaba, otra chica con el cabello chino y agarrado en un tonto tocado me pintaba las uñas de un color negro , mientras que un chico que en lugar de cabello tenia cientos de tatuajes en la cabeza me peinaba, tardaron alrededor de una hora en arreglarme lo último que me pondrían era el traje el cual yo aun no veía, de pronto entro Cristell con una bolsa que impedía que lo viera, les hizo una seña para que salieran y nos volvimos a quedar solo nosotras dos.

-Querida, lamento que hayas llegado aquí, no es algo lindo y tu lo sabrás si es que tus padres te han contado, quiero que llegues al final, no quiero que pienses que tengo algo en contra tuya o de Cory solo no quiero encariñarme con ustedes, estoy aquí para ayudaros a crear una impresión.- esa frase mi madre la había escrito en el libro fue la misma que le dijo Cinna en sus primeros juegos- Es por eso que esta noche llevaras puesto este traje- abrió lentamente la bolsa que contenía el traje, era un hermoso vestido tipo strapple cubierto por un hermoso encaje negro, el cual estaba colocado sobre un forro de distintas tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas si le sumábamos esas tonalidades al relieve del encaje parecía un pedazo de carbón justo cuando el fuego esta encendido, el vestido no parecía muy largo pero tampoco parecía muy corto, de la parte baja de la espalda salía una cola parecida a la de un vestido de novia la cual estaba rota en tiras y el color de estas era un hermoso degradado que iba del negro al amarillo el cual estaba en la punta.

Cristell me lo coloco cuidadosamente pude notar que este me llegaba un poco arriba de los talones, me puse unos zapatos de tacón negros los cuales se encontraban cubiertos de plumas negras, cuando me volteo hacia el espejo quede hipnotizada por mi reflejo, yo ya no era yo al menos no la de esta mañana, mi cabello estaba recogido en un elaborado chongo con caireles, el maquillaje era un poco cargado para mi gusto pues las sombras eran un negro carbón y me cubrían desde el parpado hasta la sien.

Me sentía nerviosa era como revivir todo lo escrito por mis padres, una vez que estuve lista y Cristell reviso que todo estuviera bien salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban los carruajes en fila listos para el desfile, nuestro carruaje era el penúltimo pues incluso el distrito trece tenía tributos, al llegar al carruaje nos encontramos con el equipo de preparación de mi compañero Cory Flack quien también estaba con ellos y su mirada denotaba nerviosismo, fue entonces cuando me acorde de él, claro que lo conocía se sentaba detrás de mí en clase junto con sus amigos Evan y Mijael dos chicos de la Veta sin embargo él no lo era, su familia era la propietaria de la carnicería y muchas veces era él quien iba a la panadería a comprar.

Cory era un poco más alto que yo, sus ojos me recordaban a los de Amos el hijo de Annie y Finnick, un verde mar hipnotizante, su cabello era oscuro y su tez un tanto bronceada, fornido muchas veces lo había visto ayudar a su padre cargar las reces y los cerdos dentro de su local, incluso muchas veces ayudo a mi hermano a acarrear costales de harina. Llevaba puesto un mono de minero que daba la impresión de ser un frack, la cara la llevaba manchada de tal forma que parecía que hubiese estado dentro de una mina, en vez de casco llevaba un bombín que simulaba serlo, mire a mí alrededor los demás tributos parecían igual de confundidos como yo, unos eran demasiados pequeños no pasaban de tener 12 o 13 años, incluso los distritos que años atrás eran considerados los profesionales se veían asustados.

-¿Por qué ella esta vestida distinta a mi? – pregunto de pronto Cory

- Eso es muy fácil, su distrito es el minero ¿no es así?- ambos asentimos y Cristell continuo- en el Vasallaje Cinna y Portia vistieron a los tributos como pedazos de carbón apagándose- claro que sabia como habían vestido a mis padres durante esos juegos incluso había un apartado donde hablaban de la grandeza de Cinna y Portia como sus diseños los hacían sentirse bien a pesar de estar en una tempestad, antes de que Cristell pudiera seguir hablando la estilista de Cory fue la que tomo la palabra.

- Nos quedo claro que teníamos que hacer algo que destacara entre los demás distritos, miren a su alrededor, chicos, sus diseños los harán resaltar- en parte tenía razón pues si veíamos a los chicos del distrito trece parecían unos andrajosos, supongo que intentaron darles un aire de rebeldes, el distrito siete parecían trozos de madera recién cortados, el ocho ni siquiera parece que traigan un traje en si pues parece que les pusieron encima todas las telas que encontraron y los demás distritos usaban cosas que ya había visto antes en fotos- Retomamos la idea del carbón y los mineros en este caso Taylor es el trozo de carbón que acaba de ser encendido y tu Cory eres el minero que trabaja para sacarlos de las minas.

De pronto un timbre sonó dentro de aquel lugar, Cristell nos indico que subiéramos al carruaje pues el desfile estaba a punto de empezar, ambos subimos y la estilista de Cory acomodo la cola de mi vestido para que cayera por la parte de atrás, poco a poco los carruajes comenzaron a moverse y los estilistas y equipos de preparación se quedaron atrás, cerré los ojos, baje la cabeza y respire profundamente.

-Kryshna, dijo que debíamos sonreír y no bajar la cabeza así que será mejor que levantes la cabeza y abras los ojos- la voz de Cory sonaba con un toque de nerviosismo me reí hacia mis adentros ante la pregunta tonta que estaba a punto de hacerle.

-¿Son tus primeros juegos?- él me miro muy serio y después movió la cabeza y sonrió.

-Claro y tú qué me dices ¿También son tus primeros juegos?

- Si, pero me han contado varias cosas así que se puede decir que tengo algo de experiencia en esto de los desfiles- todavía no estábamos cerca de la puerta pues apenas estaban saliendo los primeros tres distritos, sin embargo se podía escuchar los gritos de las personas

- Y la experiencia ¿Qué te dice?

-Que es mejor que nos tomemos de la mano, eso ayuda a apaciguar los nervios- le tendí mi mano, no estaba segura de que haría él pues la miro por unos segundos y después sin más tendió la suya y las entrelazamos.

-Tienes razón me siento un poco más tranquilo, ahora solo hay que fingir que estamos felices y contentos de estar aquí.- ambos sonreímos mientras atravesábamos la puerta y nos recibía una multitud enardecida.

* * *

**_Hola gente linda... gracias por los reviews, artemisa93 que bueno que te haya gustado aqui esta otro capitulo espero que te guste como el anterior, Indie Fire jajaja me parece perfecto esos nombres me gustan tambien,no sabes como sufri para encontrarles nombres :) espero sus reviews haber si mas al rato subo el siguiente capitulo los quiero xx. Resa_**


	4. En el distrito

**EN EL DISTRITO.**

_Grant Mellark POV._

Era de noche y mi hermana no había aparecido en todo el día, ni siquiera llego a la ceremonia en el centro de justicia y tampoco apareció para la comida, el abuelo Haymitch y papá habían ido al bosque a buscarla, mamá y tía Effie prefirieron quedarse en casa conmigo por si regresaba. Ellas estaban abajo en la sala esperando yo en cambio estoy en el cuarto de mi hermana sentado a los pies de su cama tengo la sensación que ella no va a volver que algo malo le paso, esa sensación la vengo sintiendo desde que salimos de la casa rumbo al Centro de Justicia, sentí como si alguien me hubiera pateado en la boca del estomago fue en ese momento que supe que algo andaba mal mis padres parecieron no notarlo y no quise decirles nada pues no quería preocuparlos además creía que eran simples nervios. Se escucho la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y pronto las voz de mi padre llamando a mi mamá llegaron hasta donde me encontraba, baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y los vi en la sala los cuatro pálidos cual tiza.

-Pá… ¿Qué paso?- mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi padre abrazo a mi madre y la tía Effie lo miro angustiada.

-Haymitch ¿Dime que ha pasado?- por más que intentaba contener la voz, tía Effie sonaba angustiada, Haymitch nos miro primero a ella y después a mí.

- Taylor no es la única desaparecida…

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte

-Extrañamente en el distrito ha desaparecido otro chico, Cory Flack- claro que lo conocía me ayudaba en ocasiones con los costales de harina era muy simpático conmigo además iba en la misma clase que Taylor

-¿Se escaparon?- pregunto de pronto mi mamá

-No- mi papá tomo por los hombros a mamá- Hay reportes que no son nada buenos, en los demás distritos también hay chicos desaparecidos…

-¿¡Qué tiene eso de importante!?- solté de pronto- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- La cosa es hijo, que extrañamente los chicos que desaparecieron figuran entre las edades de doce a dieciocho años, un hombre y una mujer….- dejo la frase al aire

-¡NO!-grito mamá- ¡NO, PEETA MI NIÑA NO!

La tía Effie abrazo al abuelo Haymitch ambos tenían los ojos llorosos, no lo comprendía, al menos no lo hice al momento, poco las piezas fueron encajando una por una, sin embargo parecía algo ilógico los Juegos del Hambre ya no existían.

-Papá, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que ella…de que…?- no tuve que terminar la oración mi padre sabía exactamente que le quería preguntar, me miro y respiro profundamente, sin embargo no pudo contestarme pues una música sonó a las afueras de la casa, todos salimos a investigar de donde procedía aquel sonido, el cual reconocí como el himno del antiguo Capitolio, un himno que había sido cambiado por uno distinto cuando la rebelión termino con el antiguo Capitolio, mucha gente estaba fuera de sus casas otros tantos miraban desde las ventanas, de pronto el cielo se ilumino y el antiguo sello del Capitolio apareció en el.

-¡Gente de Panem! ¡Distritos!- dijo una voz de pronto- ¡Hoy es un día muy importante, hoy el Capitolio dirigido por Snow resurge, hoy años después de su caída vuelve triunfante! ¡Es por eso que hoy como festejo y como recordatorio que nosotros les dimos todo lo que hoy tienen, retomamos LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!

Mi madre soltó un grito incluso la gente a nuestro alrededor hizo distintas exclamaciones, la imagen con el sello del capitolio cambio y en su lugar apareció una multitud vestida como la gente del capitolio.

-¡Bienvenidos, a la Septuagésima sexta edición de Juegos del Hambre, esta noche traemos el desfile de los tributos donde podrán conocer a los jóvenes valientes que representaran a los trece distritos de Panem es momento de dar inicio!

Poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer unos hermosos carruajes tirados por caballos negros, en ellos iban chicos de cada distrito justo como antes vestidos con algo representativo del distrito, uno a uno, mi corazón latía con fuerza por dentro rogaba que mi hermana no apareciera ahí, pero por un momento se detuvo justo cuando salió el doceavo carruaje ahí sobre él iba no solo mi hermana si no también Cory.

-¡Y aquí esta! ¡El carruaje del distrito doce! ¡Los tributos son Cory Flack y…Taylor Mellark!...Esperen me parece…si nuestra chica del distrito doce es la hija de Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen, nuestros amantes trágicos deben estar muy orgullosos de su pequeña.

Mire a mis padres y no parecían orgullosos en absoluto, su rostro reflejaba angustia, volví a mirar el cielo donde acababan de hacer un close up al rostro de mi hermana que se veía hermosa a pesar de la situación en la que estaba, el vestido que llevaba la hacía parecer un trozo de carbón, el vestido tenía una cola que con el aire que ocasionaba el carruaje la levantaba de tal manera que creaba la ilusión de que los colores que tenia parecieran llamas. Su maquillaje hacia que sus ojos azules resaltaran. El último carruaje en salir fue el del distrito trece, después de ver el atuendo de mi distrito el del trece parecía que habían buscado ropa vieja.

-Ahora ciudadanos con ustedes nuestra presidenta Aryana Snow-dos cámaras enfocaron a los tributos, y una tercera enfoco al balcón presidencial donde salió una joven de unos treinta y pocos, sus ojos eran de color miel y su cabello era pelirrojo llevaba un traje de casimir y en la solapa justo como su abuelo llevaba una rosa solo que esta era de color roja.

-Ciudadanos de Panem, residentes del nuevo Capitolio, tributos, bienvenidos y ¡FELICES JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!

No entiendo porque la gente de la pantalla rompe en vítores y aplausos cuando la "presidenta" dice esto a mí alrededor solo puedo ver caras angustiadas, a mis padres y al abuelo tapándose los oídos, esas palabras jamás debieron de haber vuelto, pero lo hicieron y con ellas se llevaron a mi hermana. Mamá no soporta más ver la transmisión y se mete a la casa corriendo, papá va tras de ella yo me quedo de pie junto a la tía Effie y al abuelo Haymitch. Aryana habla acerca de cómo el antiguo Capitolio fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y recuerda los días oscuros, la nueva rebelión y de vuelta a los Juegos del Hambre y sus reglas.

-En esta ocasión decidimos seguir con la cuenta anterior, porque el Capitolio nunca cayó, se debilitó pero ahora ha regresado más fuerte que nunca. Tributos ahora me dirijo a ustedes recuerden la regla es simple, uno de ustedes debe ganar, pero para ganar hay que vencer y para vencer hay que luchar, que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte.

La imagen desaparece y en su lugar vuelve a aparecer el símbolo del capitolio, y antes de escucharse el antiguo himno la misma voz del principio nos informa los horarios en que se transmitirá el resumen del desfile y el día en que se darán los resultados de los entrenamientos y las entrevistas, después suena el himno.

Cuando entro a casa el teléfono está sonando Effie contesta, no logro escuchar quien habla pues me dirijo a la sala donde escucho a mis padres.

-Katniss, la vamos a encontrar, la sacaremos de ahí y volverá a nuestro lado- mi papá intenta tranquilizar a mamá pero sé que los dos están devastados.

-Fue mi culpa jamás debí dejarla ir sola quizá…-mi mamá se interrumpe cuando me ve extiende sus brazos y voy con ellos.

-No es tu culpa, de ninguno de los dos, papá tiene razón la encontraremos, Taylor es inteligente y sabrá mantenerse con vida si ustedes lo lograron ella también.- ambos asienten el abuelo Haymitch me dice que me vaya a dormir y a pesar de mis protestas promete contarme todo lo que suceda cuando despierte, cuando paso junto a la habitación de mi hermana recuerdo las palabras que el abuelo le dijo a mis padres a modo de consejo durante la primera arena, aquellas palabras que nos decía a manera de broma el primer día de escuela _" Sigan con vida",_ abro la habitación de mi hermana y en voz queda digo -Sigue con vida.-


	5. La platica a medianoche

**LA PLÁTICA A MEDIANOCHE.**

Después de la ceremonia inaugural la misma mujer que vi cuando fui llevada aparece para llevarnos a Cory y a mí a las habitaciones que nos fueron asignadas a cada distrito, su nombre es Karewit y me recuerda un poco a tía Effie con ese acento y forma de vestir tan peculiar, nos habla de lo fascinados que se encontraban los patrocinadores que no dudaría que consiguiéramos más que los demás distritos.

Antes de cenar nos sentamos junto con Cristell y Kryshna, la estilista de Cory, a ver el resumen del desfile aunado a este ponen las reacciones de los distritos, se puede ver a mujeres llorando, muchos otros perplejos pasan distrito por distrito hasta llegar al doce puedo ver a la madre de Cory abrazar a su esposo cuando nosotros aparecemos, ya no quiero seguir mirando pero la necesidad de saber que mi familia está bien me obliga a hacerlo, cuando enfocan a mi familia puedo ver a mis padres muy serios, mi hermano está al lado del abuelo y de mi tía ellos parecen igual de serios que mis padres, Derek Felmash el presentador de este año comenta que parecen estar orgullosos de mi presencia en los juego, pero cuando los vuelvo a ver sé que no están nada orgullosos sus ojos reflejan preocupación. Cuando el desfile termina Derek informa que esta semana será ajetreada pues por tres días nos encontraremos en entrenamiento, el cuarto día seremos evaluados por los vigilantes de forma individual la forma de evaluar será del uno al doce siendo este ultimo el más alto y el quinto día serán llevadas a cabo las entrevistas cuando termina la transmisión Cory hace una observación que yo había pasado hasta el momento por alto.

-Se supone que en el pasado teníamos un mentor ¿no es así? si los antiguos tributos están en sus respectivos distritos ¿Quién va a ser nuestro mentor?

-Yo- dice una voz que se encuentra tras de nosotros, al voltear puedo ver a un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos años fornido con el cabello marrón y ojos color miel, de estatura media, viste un pantalón de vestir y una camisa lila.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto mientras lo escruto con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Harju, durante años he sido entrenado en el arte de la supervivencia y cuando los juegos fueron anunciados me asignaron su distrito, es un placer conocerlos.

Durante la cena se hablo de todo un poco desde técnicas de supervivencia que a mi parecer eran inútiles, moda e incluso nos preguntaron sobre nuestras familias. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir yo salí de mi cama y me dirigí a la sala no esperaba encontrarme ahí a Cory quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con las piernas pegadas al pecho.

-¿No puedes dormir?-él se sobresalto sin embargo cuando me vio negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – me pregunta mientras me mira a los ojos

- Que todo parece un sueño, pero debemos estar conscientes de que no es así estamos en unos juegos crueles que jamás debieron de haber regresado estamos a la deriva ya que no debemos fiarnos de los consejos de Harju, muchos de ellos tienen fallos y nos pueden conducir a una muerte segura no pretendo sonar una sabelotodo pero mis padres y mi "abuelo" Haymitch estuvieron en estos juegos, Harju puede que sepa de supervivencia pero él no vivió lo que mi familia vivió, mis padres escribieron un libro en el cual relatan absolutamente todo lo que vivieron desde los consejos que les dio Haymitch hasta algunos trucos que ellos usaron, no creo que los hayan escrito con afán de que los juegos volvieran supongo que solo los pusieron ahí para que supiéramos como sobrevivieron .

-Entonces ¿Qué recomiendas?

-¿De verdad confías en mi?

-¿No debería? Taylor, en la lista de personas en las que puedo confiar tú estás en el segundo lugar.

-¿Quién está en el primero?

-Mijael y Evan puede que sean dos personas pero para mí cuentan como una sola- claro era algo que debía suponer confiaba más en sus amigos que en su propia familia

- Y tu familia… supongo que están después de mi- el asintió- yo ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Si

-Perfecto, en el libro mis padres escribieron que ellos debieron esconder sus habilidades para la evaluación individual y no mostrarlos antes pues los demás tributos podían usarlos en su contra así que hay que hacer eso.

- Y ¿para las entrevistas?

-Pues… papá declaro frente a todo Panem lo que sentía por mamá y ella por lo que sé hizo como si estuviera hablando únicamente con Cinna e ignoro a los demás.

-Bueno yo opino que nos guiemos por la estrategia de tu madre, hacer como si platicáramos entre nosotros como si no hubiese nadie ahí solo tú y yo

-Me parece bien, Cory ¿Qué habilidad le vas a presentar a los vigilantes en la evaluación individual?

-Aun no lo sé soy bueno cargando cosas pesadas- claro que lo era lo había visto muchas veces en la carnicería incluso en la panadería cuando ayudaba a mi hermano

- Y los cuchillos ¿sabes usarlos?

-¿Cómo arma?

-Si, como arma

-Pues en ocasiones mi papá nos deja a Mijael, Evan y a mi lanzarlos a las reces que cuelga en los congeladores, cuando nos deja apostamos a atinarle en el corazón o en la cabeza normalmente yo les gano

-Pues deberías de usar esos dos como habilidad claro tampoco debemos mostrarnos débiles frente a los demás tributos.

- Y tú Taylor ¿Qué habilidades tienes?- claro si confiábamos el uno en el otro debíamos saber que era lo que hacíamos a pesar de que después las tuviésemos que usar en nuestra contra.

-Yo…se cazar con arco y flecha igual que mi mamá y Amos me enseño a hacer nudos para trampas cuando fuimos al distrito cuatro

-¿Conoces el distrito cuatro?- sonaba bastante sorprendido aunque era normal a pesar de que las cosas habían mejorado y ahora se nos permitía ir a otros distritos e incluso mudarnos a ellos aun había gente que no tenía las facilidades para viajar.

-Sí, vamos amenudo a visitar a Annie y a su hijo Amos

-¿Annie Odair?

-Sí, es amiga de mis padres desde la rebelión bueno Finnick era amigo suyo desde…

-El vasallaje de los veinticinco.- afirme con la cabeza, no me sorprendía que lo supiera Los Juegos del Hambre era una parte importante de la historia de Panem y a pesar de lo crueles que eran en la escuela nos los enseñaban, desde las reglas hasta los nombres de los tributos muertos y una pequeña biografía de los vencedores.

- Amos y yo nos llevamos muy bien y me enseño a hacer nudos de todo tipo principalmente para trampas igual me intento enseñar a lanzar un tridente, no soy tan buena como lo es él y como lo era su papa, pero me defiendo.

-Entonces ¿vas a usar eso?

-Supongo, principalmente el arco y la flecha que es lo que manejo mejor aunque no espero que en la Cornucopia haya uno.

-Con tu madre lo había

-Fue suerte, ella tampoco esperaba que hubiese.

Nos quedamos callados un buen rato, al menos sabia que estaban bien a pesar de que no se dieron cuenta de que había una cámara ahí, siempre me imagine como pudieron haber sido los juegos de mis padres pero jamás creí vivirlo en carne propia después de un rato nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su habitación a intentar dormir.

* * *

**HOLA gente linda gracias por sus reviews espero que este capitulo les haya gustado pronto subire más, los quiero. **

**Resa xx**


	6. El centro de entrenamiento

**EL CENTRO DE ENTRENAMIENTO.**

Esta mañana me desperté esperando que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla que al abrir los ojos viera a mi mamá en mi recamara despertándome para ir a la escuela, la escucharía pelearse con mi hermano por qué no se apresura bajaría al comedor y ahí estarían los panques de chocolate que cada mañana antes de ir a la panadería mi papá nos deja a Grant y a mí, todo eso se esfumo cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que seguía dentro de esta pesadilla. Cuando baje a desayunar pude ver a Cory sentado en la mesa acompañando por Harju quien al verme exclamo:

-Vaya hasta que despiertas, los necesitaba a los dos para darles instrucciones.

-Adelante te escuchamos- dije mientras me servía un pan con mermelada

-Bueno en media hora irán al centro de entrenamiento donde estarán con los demás tributos, tendrán tres días para entrenar el cuarto será la evaluación individual ahí mostraran sus habilidades- esto último lo dice como burla y es confirmado cuando con el mismo tono agrega- Claro si es que tienen una.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso, tomo el plato que tengo enfrente de mí y lo lanzo contra la pared, Cory y Harju se me quedan viendo sorprendidos, no tarda en llegar un ayudante que limpia el desastre que hice.

-Tu carácter es muy parecido al de tu madre querida- dice Harju en tono monótono- Deberías canalizarlo para salir con vida de la arena, aunque claro no espero que lo hagan

-Lo haremos, los dos y cuando lo hagamos nada me gustaría más que romperte la cara lenta y dolorosamente- mi voz está llena de rabia, ¿Quién se cree para dudar de nosotros? Se supone que como mentor debe procurar que alguno de los dos salga con vida no dudar de que lo hagamos.

-¡Los dos!- suelta una carcajada- Eso quiero verlo ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? ¿Usaras la misma estrategia tonta que tus padres? Unas simples bayas no detienen a Aryana. En fin quiero que muestren todo lo que saben hacer quizá si saben cómo intenten hacer alianzas con los demás tributos. Ahora fuera de mi vista no los quiero ver.

El lugar dónde se llevaban a cabo los entrenamientos era idéntico al que mi papá había dibujado en el libro, se encontraba dividido en secciones, justo como el anterior, sobre nosotros en una sala se encontraban los vigilantes. Una mujer morena de nombre Aylin nos dio las instrucciones de cómo podíamos usar aquel lugar nos dijo que teníamos prohibido pelear con otros tributos que tendríamos tiempo de sobra en la arena además nos advirtió de que estaríamos en constante vigilancia no solo por los agentes de la paz, quienes eran distinto a los que había en casa pues los uniformes de estos eran de color azul marino cuando termino me voltee hacia Cory quien parecía que seguía tratando de decidir a cual sección ir primero.

-Recuerda guardar lo mejor de ti para la evaluación individual, pero no te muestres muy débil frente a los demás.

El asintió y nos separamos, pude divisar las mismas secciones que mis padres habían descrito, a mi derecha visualicé la sección de arquería pero me aleje lo más que pude de ella y me dirigí hacia el puesto de los nudos el cual estaba vacío el entrenador se mostro entusiasmado ante la idea de tener alumnos. Yo ya sabía algunos nudos que Amos y mi madre me habían enseñado me intento enseñar unos otros cuantos nudos más, estuve un buen rato en el puesto y para cuando llego el final del día ya los había recorrido casi todos, solo me volví a saltar el de arquería. Aquella noche durante la cena Harju nos pregunto cómo nos había ido ambos le contestamos que bien y él solo asiente, le lanzo una mirada de complicidad a Cory quien me sonríe.

Los tres días que nos dan para el entrenamiento pasan muy rápido, me siento ansiosa puesto que conforme más rápido pasen los días mas rápido llegara el momento de entrar a la arena. Esta mañana eran las evaluaciones individuales, durante el desayuno el inepto de Harju nos dijo que diéramos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que al menos nos sacáramos un uno como calificación, la sangre me volvió a hervir pero por suerte Cristell me tomo del hombro y me miro de una forma que me tranquilizo. Estoy esperando mi turno, Cory acaba de entrar, espero que le vaya bien, los minutos que tengo que esperar se me hacen eternos, de pronto se escucha mi nombre me pongo de pie y camino hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

Al entrar puedo ver a los vigilantes un tanto distraídos, por un momento recuerdo lo que mi madre coloco en aquel libro como describió su primer encuentro sola con los vigilantes estaban casi de la misma manera que cuando ella estuvo ahí por primera vez, miro detenidamente la plataforma donde están intentando buscar un campo de fuerza…no lo hay.

-Taylor Mellark Everdeen, Distrito 12- digo de la misma manera en que mi madre hizo para captar su atención, y lo logro.

-Adelante- dice Aer Conan el vigilante en jefe, yo asiento y me dirijo al puesto de arquería, tomo un arco y apunto a los maniquís que están a distancia, mi madre fallo su primer tiro y perdió la atención de los vigilantes yo no lo haré, apunto y…justo en el corazón, la sala comienza murmurar pero no los volteo a ver, coloco dos flechas más y disparo, una da nuevamente en el corazón, la otra en donde se supone estarían los riñones, si fuese una persona real y no un maniquí.

-¿Qué otra arma sabes manejar? Ya nos dimos cuenta que eres igual o mejor que tu madre con el arco, tu padre por su parte era fuerte ¿y tú? – bajo el arco y cierro los ojos me fastidia que mencionen a mi familia, ellos vivieron lo mismo que estoy viviendo yo y no merecen ser sacados a colación, dejo el arco y tomo una esfera de metal pequeña, mi padre nunca me ha dejado cargar los costales más pesados que normalmente son los de harina pero aun así quieren jugar a ver qué tan buena soy perfecto se los mostrare, tomo la esfera que no ha de pesar más de 15 kg la levanto con delicadeza y después la lanzo lo más fuerte que puedo logrando que caiga en el área de los cuchillos, los vigilantes sueltan risotadas, me están molestando y la verdad estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia, tomo un tridente y lo lanzo hacia ellos, no soy tan buena como Amos puesto que cayó un poco mas debajo de donde se encontraban, eso les causo mas risa y molesta tome de nuevo el arco, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo podía traerme problemas o no, mi madre hizo lo mismo, apunte hacia ellos y dispare la flecha, la cual paso rozando la cabeza de Aer quien me miro de mala manera e hizo una seña a un agente y le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar pero el solo asintió.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Aer

-¿Me puedo retirar?- le pregunte en tono desafiante

-Espera- contesto él con una sonrisa maliciosa, no me di cuenta de que el agente de la paz que había llamado se encontraba ya a mi lado, intente alejarme pero era demasiado tarde, saco la misma varita que vi el día en que me trajeron aquí y la coloco en mi costilla, la descarga que sentí fue mayor a la que me dieron antes, solté un gritito a pesar de que me había dolido mucho y pude escuchar como los vigilantes reían –Ya te puedes retirar- me dijo Aer de forma arrogante. Salí con dificultad y camine hasta el ascensor que me llevaría al piso 12, me faltaba el aire y donde había recibido la descarga me dolía.

-¡Taylor!- dijo la voz de Cory en cuanto el ascensor se abrió, me deje caer pero sus brazos me sostuvieron -¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras me llevaba a mi habitación y le pedía a un Avox que me llevara un poco de comida y agua

-Agredí al vigilante en jefe- le dije una vez en el cuarto

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?- pregunto asombrado y le conté lo sucedido.

-Espero no haber empeorado las cosas- comente una vez que termine el vaso de agua

-Quizá sí, quizá no, lo que es seguro es que no recibieron con gran gusto a los del trece- señaló él

-Tienes razón, ¿Cómo te fue a ti?- él se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé ya veremos.

Después de cenar con Harju, Karewit, Kryshna y Cristell fuimos a la sala a ver el reporte de resultados que los vigilantes habían dado, los tributos del los distrito después de haber parecido unos ineptos en los entrenamientos resultaron ser buenos ya que obtuvieron un 10, los otros distritos hasta el 11 tenían puntajes de 3 a 7, el corazón me comenzó a latir rápido cuando apareció el escudo de mi distrito.

-Cory Flack, tributo del doce obtuvo un puntaje de… ¡ocho!- anuncio Derek Felmash

-A continuación tenemos a Taylor Mellark, ella obtuvo un puntaje de…- se queda callado, su cara es de sorpresa y yo solo contengo el aliento- …¡vaya! Esto es sorprendente ella obtuvo un puntaje de 12…¡ESTA CHICA ACABA DE DEMOSTRAR QUE ES LA ORGULLOSA HIJA DE DOS TRIBUTOS QUE DE ANTAÑO TUVIERON EL MISMO PUNTAJE! – todos comienzan a felicitarme y no prestan atención a las calificaciones del trece, aunque son bajas, yo solo miro a Cory porque él al igual que yo sabemos que ese puntaje me lo han dado para que los profesionales y el resto de los tributos intenten matarme lo más rápido posible.

**Distrito 12, Casa de Katniss y Peeta, Grant POV **

Nos encontramos observando el reporte de los puntajes que está siendo transmitido en el cielo. Caitlin se encuentra sentada en medio de Amos y mío, la tía Annie y Johanna junto con ellos llegaron un día después de que secuestraran a mi hermana, los tíos Beetee y Plutarch están ayudando a un viejo amigo de mis padres de nombre Gale a intentar ubicar desde donde transmiten aunque aun no hay resultado y ahí está el nombre y la foto de Cory de quien anuncian que tuvo un puntaje de 8, Caitlin toma la mano de Amos y la mía y la aprieta, puedo notar como toda la familia incluido yo contenemos el aliento, están por dar el puntaje de mi hermana.

-A continuación tenemos a Taylor Mellark, ella obtuvo un puntaje de…- se queda callado, su cara es de sorpresa y yo solo contengo el aliento- …¡vaya! Esto es sorprendente ella obtuvo un puntaje de 12…¡ESTA CHICA ACABA DE DEMOSTRAR QUE ES LA ORGULLOSA HIJA DE DOS TRIBUTOS QUE DE ANTAÑO TUVIERON EL MISMO PUNTAJE!- anuncia Derek, todo soltamos el aliento, mi madre y tías tienen los ojos llorosos mi padre tiene cara de perplejidad, Amos, Caitlin y yo nos vemos.

-Esto está mal- digo de pronto

-Más que mal hijo- dice mi abuelo Haymitch, quien me mira fijamente- Más que mal, no sé que hizo tu hermana…- se detiene y mira a mi madre y puedo imaginar lo que está pensando- O quizá si sepa, solo espero que recuerde lo que siempre les digo , que sepa mantenerse con vida.

-Altero a los vigilantes – digo seguro, y sé que lo hizo porque algo similar le pasó a mis padres.

-Ella es inteligente y sabrá mantenerse bien- dice tía Annie intentando tranquilizar a todos, aunque nadie lo esté en verdad.

* * *

_**Hola! si es que aun hay alguien aqui, hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic, lo siento, espero este capitulo les guste, y tambien espero que dejen Reviews los quiero :) **_

_**Resa xx**_


	7. Las entrevistas, ¿Te cuento un secreto?

**LA ENTREVISTAS, ¿TE CUENTO UN SECRETO?**

Esta mañana desayuno con Karewit quien me dice cómo comportarme frente a las cámaras y me coloca unos tacones mientras me observa caminar con ellos, después de estar dos horas con ella Harju me llama para pasar tiempo con él.

-Bueno pequeño sinsajo, hemos llegado al punto de las entrevistas aunque no creo que te tenga que explicar que es lo que tienes que hacer supongo de sobra que tú ya lo sabes ¿no?- sin embargo no le contesto

-No me gusta tu actitud, pero aun así te voy a explicar, esta noche en la entrevista no solo tienes que impresionar al público si no también a los patrocinadores más ricos, y dime ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

-La verdad no lo sé- le contesto y el suspira, la siguiente hora y media intenta averiguar cómo voy a "envolver" a los patrocinadores, sé que soy buena para las palabras al igual que mi papá pero no quiero impresionar a nadie solo quiero volver a casa.

-Bueno tienes tanta personalidad como una cucharilla de té, en fin, espero que sepas lidiar con la entrevista porque yo no tengo ni la menor idea de que puedas hacer, ¡Lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver!- yo solo me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación.

Cuando llego a mi habitación Cristell ya se encuentra ahí con tres chicos más quienes supongo que son mi equipo de preparación, quienes me meten en la tina y la ponen en base cero, una vez que estoy bañada nos pasamos a la recamara donde se dividieron las tareas una chica alta de cabello chino y tez morena se dedico a peinarme, el chico que en vez cabello tiene la cabeza rapada y en su calva tiene tatuajes, lo que más me llama la atención es que tiene un ojo de color café oscuro y el otro de color miel se encarga de mi maquillaje, la ultima chica tiene el cabello corto su piel es blanca y usa lentes ella está pintando mis uñas tanto de las manos como la de los pies. Una vez que terminan salen del cuarto y a los pocos minutos entra Cristell con un gancho el cual cubre el vestido que usare, en la otra mano trae una caja donde supongo están los zapatos, me ayuda a vestirme y a colocarme los zapatos una vez que estoy vestida me lleva frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo donde veo como me han dejado, las sombras que llevo son en tonos tierra, mi parpado esta delineado por una línea gruesa que da la impresión que tengo los ojos ligeramente rasgados, mis labios están pintados de un color rojo, el cabello me lo han peinado con unos tirabuzones que le dan el aspecto de estar desaliñado, supongo que eso no les ha causado trabajo puesto que mi cabello es ligeramente ondulado, el vestido me llega a las rodillas la parte de arriba es de un color rojo cereza que conforme cae va oscureciendo hasta llegar a ser de color negro al final donde parece dar la impresión de estar rasgado, en la parte superior tiene dos grandes tiras de cuero rojo que se cruzan por enfrente y por detrás y se ajusta en mi cintura donde hay una insignia, en cuanto la veo reconozco el ave en ella.

-Pensé que desearías tener algo que te recordara a tu familia, pero que te diferenciara de la que tu madre tenía- dice Cristell quien todo este tiempo me ha estado observando

-Tiene, aun la tiene esta sobre la chimenea recargada en la foto de la boda con mi papá- le contesto mientras miro la insignia un sinsajo viendo hacia el lado contrario que el de mi madre, tiene las alas un poco extendidas como si estuviera a punto de alzar el vuelo y ya no tenía una flecha- Es hermoso.

-Qué bueno que te guste, ¿los zapatos te resultan cómodos?- yo asiento son hermosos con un tacón de aguja de cinco centímetros, negros tipo botín.

-Ahora tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que tengamos que ir al centro de espectáculos, ¿quieres comer algo?

-No, no tengo hambre, un poco de sed- ella asiente y me da un vaso de agua el cual tomo rápidamente

-¿Cuál es tu estrategia para la entrevista? ¿Declararas tu amor por alguien?

-Mi padre lo hizo para proteger a mi mamá, además siempre la ha querido- le contesto a la defensiva- Y no, no le declarare mi amor a nadie, ya que no hay alguien en particular que ocupe mi corazón- eso ultimo era mentira, pues si había alguien.

- Esta bien, pero debes saber que vas a decir- suspiro, no sé porque pero confío en ella así que decido abrir mis sentimientos.

- La verdad es que no sé qué decir, solo pienso en que quiero regresar a casa, abrazar a mis papas y a mi hermano, a mi tía Effie y a mi abuelo Haymitch…no puedo de dejar de pensar en ellos.

-Pues yo te sugiero que si quieres impresionar a la gente hables con sinceridad como si hablaras con alguien en quien confíes, Cory ,tu hermano, no sé quizá ¿yo?- me mira con suspicacia y con una sonrisa, yo asiento y le sonrío.

-Eso haré- nos estamos unos minutos más y después ella se pone de pie y me tiende la mano comenzamos a caminar hacia el centro de espectáculos una vez ahí a los chicos nos ponen en una fila los primeros son los chicos del distrito uno, primero entrara la chica del distrito y después el chico, los estilistas se van al lado contrario de donde nosotros estamos por donde saldremos al finalizar la entrevista, la primera en salir es la chica del distrito uno de nombre Jaidelene es un poco engreída cuando terminan sus tres minutos y sale no sin antes mandar un beso al aire.

-Creída- dice Cory contra mi oído yo solo asiento- Por cierto te ves hermosa- no sé porque pero esa acción hace que mi aliento se vaya por unos segundos y puedo sentir como me comienzo a ruborizar

-Gracias- le contesto mientras bajo mi mirada, poco a poco los chicos comienzan a pasar, algunos parecen tener la entrevista aprendida y otros tantos no tienen ni la menor idea de que decir, cuando pasa el chico del distrito once noto que los dos muchachos del trece están cuchicheando y me miran mucho, un asistente me toma del brazo y me dirige hacia la escalera por donde entrare al escenario, sin embargo antes de ir alcanzo a escuchar lo que ella le dice al chico "La tenemos que eliminar primero", genial las estrategias ya habían comenzado.

-Damas y caballeros, gente en casa, me siento orgulloso de presentarles a la hija de dos tributos- Derek Felmash suena bastante animado, aunque supongo que él es así y por lo que he notado ayuda a los chicos en las entrevistas, como Caesar- Nos ha sorprendido a todos con su maravillosa calificación en fin con ustedes ¡TAYLOR MELLARK EVERDEEN!- la gente rompe en vítores y en aplausos y esa es mi señal entro subo al escenario y una luz me deslumbra Derek extiende su mano y yo la tomo me hace girar.

-Debo decir que en el desfile me quede impresionado por tu belleza y ahora deberías sentir mi corazón latiendo con fuerza, esos ojos son iguales a los de tu padre pero eres igual de hermosa que tu madre ¿no es así?- la gente aplaude y yo intento sonreír lo cual creo que logro- Ahora linda dime ¿Cómo te sientes aquí?- medito la pregunta

-Bien, las personas son muy…serviciales y simpáticas

-¿Yo soy simpático?- pregunta mirando a la multitud y luego a mi

-Por supuesto lo eres.- el sonríe y la multitud aplaude

-Dime Taylor, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá tu familia en estos momentos?

-Preocupados, muy preocupados, desaparecí de repente pero si me están viendo me gustaría decirles que estoy bien y que pronto estaremos juntos

-Y así será, sé que tienes un hermano Grant ¿Cómo te llevas con él?- la pregunta me molesta pero tengo que contestarle

-Grant, nos llevamos bien, casi nunca peleamos salvo por el último panque de chocolate –la gente ríe sonoramente, señal de que me los estoy ganando.

-Debo decir que a todos nos sorprendió tu resultado ¡un doce! Debes ser fenomenal

-Pues…quiero creer que los vigilantes no habían visto nada igual en años y es todo lo que diré.

-Lo sabemos… antes de que termine tu tiempo debo hacerte una pregunta- por favor no esa pregunta, digo para mis adentros sin embargo si es la pregunta que esperaba- ¿Hay algún chico del que estés enamorada?- al parecer todos esperaban que confesara mi amor por mi compañero de distrito como lo hizo alguna vez mi papá.

-No- dije a la audiencia _"si"_ resonó en mi mente

-Oh vamos eres muy linda debe de haber alguien

-Pues si lo hay aun no lo conozco, y si me preguntas probablemente tu sepas quien es…- conteste muy segura.

-Pues no, no conozco a nadie, pero te aseguro que si ganas los juegos tendrás a muchos de tras tuyo...- suena una chicharra indicando que mi tiempo ha terminado- Señoras y Señores ¡TAYLOR MELLARK EVERDEEN, TRIBUTO FEMENINO DEL DISTRITO 12!- grita Derek y la multitud rompe en gritos, se despide de mi y bajo del escenario.

- Muy bien hecho- me dice Cristell y yo me acerco a abrazarla- Estuviste estupenda.

Nos ponemos frente a la televisión que hay ahí y vemos la entrevista de Cory, bueno yo no la veo del todo, puesto que mi mente está ocupada en pensar en aquel chico del que estoy enamorada.

_Flashback_

_Fue hace un año cuando tenía 15, habíamos viajado al distrito 4 de vacaciones de verano, la ceremonia de conmemoración con los tributos reunidos seria en tal distrito. Me encontraba en la playa con Amos, estábamos los dos solos puesto que mi hermano y Caitlin habían ido con mi mamá, mi abuela y mis tías al centro a comprar no se qué cosa, y mi papá, mi abuelo y mis tíos estaban en la sala platicando de un nuevo proyecto del tío Beetee. Estábamos metidos en el agua y Amos me ayudaba a buscar caracolas, sonreía y esa sonrisa se transmitía a sus ojos era una cabeza más alto que yo, su piel era bronceada y empezaba a tener músculos, se parecía en todo a su papá Finnick. _

_-Amos…- dije de pronto, el levanto la vista y me miro sonriendo, le devolví el gesto y le hice la pregunta que siempre me había gustado formularle, por el brillo que había en sus ojos cada vez que contestaba- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta en todo Panem?- él negó con la cabeza, suspiro tomo mis manos acercándome a él._

_-Me gusta el mar y las cosas que hay en él…- sonreí por que por años esa había sido siempre su respuesta y a pesar de que ya la sabia siempre me gustaba aquel brillo en su mirada cuando respondía-…pero también hay otra cosa y eso me gusta más que el mar._

_-¿Otra cosa?- pregunte extrañada_

_-No es una cosa… es alguien- sonreí y baje la mirada, a pesar de la sonrisa por dentro me sentía extraña, triste, quizá Amos estaba enamorado de una chica y quizá la siguiente vez que viniera él ya no pasaría tanto tiempo conmigo_

_- ¿Quieres saber quién es?- tomando mi mentón para poder levantar mi rostro, yo asentí- La persona que más me gusta en todo Panem incluso más que el mar… eres tú- su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa pero en parte me hizo sentir mejor, simplemente lo abrace, intentando que con ese simple gesto él comprendiera que la atracción era mutua y al parecer lo entendió ya que casi al atardecer le dijo a la familia que me llevaría a la dulcería porque mi reservas de chocolates se había terminado, lo cual era verdad, los demás accedieron y solo los dos salimos a la dulcería, compre mis chocolates y el compro más, de camino a la aldea intentamos ir lo más despacio posible, mientras platicábamos y comíamos chocolates, íbamos tomados de la mano y en ningún momento nos habíamos soltado. Justo antes de llegar a su casa, me acorralo contra la puerta de la casa de mi abuela, mis manos temblaban pues no sabía que iba a hacer, me jalo hacia él y me volví un poco más valiente, y después me dio mi primer beso, impecable, era realmente algo… intrépido. Estamos unos minutos así, hasta que Tostado y Azucarillo salieron de la casa y comenzaron a hacernos fiesta nos separamos no sin antes sonreírnos. Después de eso han sido besos traviesos, robados bajo el agua del Distrit la orilla del mar en el bosque del 12 o en el sótano de la casa de Caitlin, besos frente a la luz de algún refrigerador a la mitad de la noche, besos que aun no formalizan nada pero que cada vez nos dejan más claro lo que sentimos. _

_Fin flashback_

Lo último que escucho de la entrevista de Cory es que se siente seguro y que está preparado para todo. La multitud rompe en aplausos y mi compañero baja del escenario, Kryshna y Cristell lo reciben y lo felicitan por su entrevista, nos quedamos ahí escuchando las entrevistas de los chicos del trece, quienes prometen dar un buen espectáculo.

Cuando regresamos a nuestro piso, Cristell, Krysh y Karewit nos dicen que comamos bien ya que mañana a estas horas estaremos en la arena y quizá no tendremos nada que comer, lo hacemos y después ambos nos retiramos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Después de ducharme me pongo una pijama, y me recuesto en la cama mirando al techo, puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, son rápidos y frenéticos, ¿así se habrán sentido mis padres la noche antes de sus juegos?, empiezo a pensar en lo que sucederá mañana, en si lograre escapar del baño de sangre que estoy segura que habrá porque todos queremos volver a casa, o si moriré en el intento y ¿si muero, entregaran a mi familia mi cuerpo?, sacudo la cabeza intentando sacar de mi mente aquellos pensamientos y las reacciones que mi muerte generaría en mi familia. "_Mantente con vida_", la frase que mi abuelo les dijo a mis padres en sus juegos, la que nos dice cada primer día de clase a mi hermano y a mí, la comienzo a pensar una y otra vez, ahora tiene más sentido que nunca. Salgo de la cama y me calzo unas pantuflas, parece que esta noche no podre dormir bien así que salgo de la habitación esperando encontrar algún asistente que me pueda dar algo para tranquilizarme, té, leche tibia… sin embargo al llegar a la sala me encuentro con Cory, está sentado en el sillón largo, parece ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le pregunto y él se sobresalta pero se gira para verme

-No- dice mirándome-¿Y tú?-niego con mi cabeza y me acerco al sillón él me hace un mohín y golpea suavemente el sillón indicándome que me siente a su lado, cosa que hago, su mano toma la mía y me sonríe.

-¿Así se habrán sentido?- me pregunta y se a quienes se refiere

-Nunca me he atrevido a preguntarles, pero supongo que si

-¿Ellos nunca te contaron sus experiencias?- dice extrañado mientras me coloca un mechón de cabello tras la oreja

-Sí, nos han contado todo, claro todo lo que nosotros le preguntamos, nos han dado la oportunidad de preguntarles lo que queramos, sin embargo nunca, ni mi hermano, Caitlin o Amos les hemos preguntado como se sentían, simplemente lo dedujimos, pero ahora que lo pienso nos quedamos cortos.

-Ya veo…- comenta, guarda silencio por unos minutos y después suspira- ¿Qué harías, si los tuvieras enfrente?- medito por una fracción de segundo mi respuesta

- Les diría que por primera vez comprendo lo que sintieron…y a mi hermano y primos, que agradezco que soy yo y no ellos quienes están aquí… se los diría aunque estuviesen detrás de un cristal y yo no los pudiera ver, les diría que los quiero.

-Y… ¿a él?...a Amos… ¿solo le dirías eso?- me volteo a verlo, él se encuentra mirando al frente, su mirada refleja ¿nostalgia?

-¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo lo sé?- el sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza, después voltea y me mira- Tay… se que lo quieres, no lo niegues, los vi hace unos meses, cuando vino al distrito, yo …estaba en el bosque y los vi besándose, siempre supuse que estabas enamorada de él, pues cuando contabas acerca de Amos tus ojos brillaban de una forma que no puedo explicar, muchas veces lo negué pero incluso Mijael y Evan se dieron cuenta…después cuando los vi en el bosque me di cuenta de que era verdad- me sorprendió lo que me dijo, sin embargo conteste su pregunta.

-Le diría, que no se preocupe por mí, que estaré bien…- suspiro- Le diría que si algo me llegase a suceder, no se detenga, no se desmorone, que viva por mí y por él, que no tenga miedo de volver a amar, y que nunca olvidare lo vivido a su lado.- Cory ha vuelto a mirar al frente su ceño esta fruncido e inmediatamente una sonrisa fugaz aparece en su rostro

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- dice sin más y yo asiento- ¿Sabes? Es algo tonto de mi parte…- comenta con una de esas sonrisas que brindas cuando piensas que estas mal al decir algo, su mirada se encuentra con la mía y el continua- …el pensar que algún día, que algún día tú te darías cuenta de lo que siento por ti

-Cory…- intento decirle algo pero él coloca uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

-Me gustas Taylor, podría haberlo dicho en las entrevistas pero si lo hacía… bueno quizá seriamos lo mismo que alguna vez tus padres fueron, "Los trágicos amantes del distrito 12" y no quiero que sea así, quiero tener algo que me recuerde allí dentro lo que soy en realidad, algo que me ayude a luchar, algo que proteger.- nos quedamos callados unos minutos, pienso en todas las veces que Cory me pidió formar parte de su equipo en la escuela, como cada vez que me veía en la panadería me ayudaba a cargar los costales a pesar de que le decía que podía hacerlo, la forma en que a veces nos acompañaba de vuelta a casa a mi hermano y a mí y después regresaba al centro a trabajar con su padre, las ocasiones que lo atrape viéndome desde la vitrina de la carnicería, o simplemente sentándose todos estos años tras de mí, junto con sus amigos, durante las clases. No pude más y rompí a llorar, ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por qué me lo decía hasta ahora?, las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro hacia mi regazo, sin embargo de un momento a otro comenzaron a ser capturadas por los dedos de Cory, y posteriormente por sus labios.

Al principio eran besos dulces, depositados en mis mejillas capturando las lagrimas, pero llego un momento en que ya había dejado de llorar que sus labios se dirigieron a los míos, por un momento me quede paralizada, sin embargo tras sentir su calor, me deje llevar por el momento y respondí sus besos, al principio eran ansiosos pero de un momento a otro se tornaron dulces, sin embargo de pronto en mi mente apareció el rostro de Amos y me vi obligada a separarnos.

-Lo siento…- le dije con la respiración entrecortada- yo…

-Lo sé, es por Amos- su voz era de comprensión- pero al menos pude probar por una vez tus labios, así si muero mañana, estoy seguro que será mi último pensamiento.

-No, Cory no digas eso- las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer- Le dije a Harju que saldríamos los dos juntos y eso haré, tu no vas a morir…

-No llores linda, tienes razón no moriré, saldremos los dos-comento mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, no estaba segura si hablaba enserio pero el escucharlo decir eso me tranquilizo- No llores, si las estrellas te vieran en este momento se reirían de ti…

-¿Por qué?

-Tay, ¿nunca lo has notado?- negué con mi cabeza- Por la forma en que brillan tus ojos cada vez que sonríes, podrías poner ese brillo en el cielo de cualquier distrito y las estrellas estarían celosas

-Eso es mentira- le dije sonriendo, mientras secaba con mi mano una lagrima, el no contesto, solo sonrió

-Mañana, no bajes de tu plataforma antes de que termine la cuenta, si no podrías volar en pedazos, si hay algo a tu alcance en la Cornucopia que no te ponga en peligro tómalo, si no es así, corre lo más rápido que puedas, busca agua y mantente con vida, después nos encontraremos y saldremos con vida- Cory asintió en cuanto termine de darle las instrucciones, acaricie su rostro y deposite un pequeño beso en sus labios- Intenta descansar

-Lo haré, tu también- me dijo, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia mi cuarto sin embargo el me hablo nuevamente y cuando voltee el simplemente menciono –Te quiero, no lo olvides

-Yo también te quiero- logre decir y después con un nudo en el estomago me fui a acostar.

* * *

_**Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, cuando lo termine de escribir me di cuenta de que me habia metido en la piel de Taylor, en fin quiero decirles que ya estare actualizando más seguido esta historia ya que estoy a punto de concluir "Creando nuevos recuerdos" donde Taylor aparece siendo más pequeña, en fin, gracias por sus reviews, espero puedan dejar para este capitulo, los leo pronto.**_

_**Los**__** quiero **_

_**Resa xx**_


	8. Que comienzen los juegos

_**El siguiente capitulo, ya saben LJDH le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins yo solo juego con ellos, los veo más abajo.**_

* * *

**QUE COMIENZEN LOS JUEGOS.**

Me despierto estando consciente que no podre dormir más, la noche se me fue en una vigilia entre la realidad y el sueño, el cual constaba de pesadillas donde moría de las formas más crueles, y el estar despierta lo cual me recordaba que la realidad no era más buena de lo que era en mis sueños. Miro al techo y suspiro amargamente. Hoy entro a la arena.

-Adelante- digo mientras escucho como llaman a la puerta.

-Hola linda- dice Cristell sin más en su rostro se reflejaba la amargura- Traje algo de comida.

Dicho esto un ayudante entro y dejo sobre una mesa situada en la habitación una charola con dos tazas humeantes y platos con fruta y guisado así como una charola de pan. Me acerque lentamente y tome asiento frente a Cristell, comimos en silencio, ella más que yo, pues mi estomago estaba demasiado revuelto por los nervios.

-Mi madre solía decirme que las penas con pan son menos- comenta Cristell tendiéndome un bollo de canela

-Mi papá dice lo mismo cuando me ve triste…- le digo mientras tomo el bollo sin ganas, lo introduzco a mi boca y lo saboreo, la consistencia es aceptable, pero si de algo estoy segura es que nadie hace pan más delicioso como mi papá, dejo el bollo a un lado y suspiro, el simple hecho de pensar en mi familia me hace sentir mal, me gustaría estar con ellos ¿Por qué no espere al picnic que siempre hacemos cuando termina la ceremonia? Papá se hubiera quedado jugando con Grant y Tostado, y mamá y yo hubiéramos ido a revisar las trampas.

-Sabes que lamento mucho el lugar en el que estas…- dice Cristell mientras me toma una mano a través de la mesa.

-No, no lo haces- ella me mira con extrañeza y yo clavo mi mirada en la suya- Si realmente lo sintieras, no me hubieras preparado para enviarme a una arena, harías lo que fuera para que saliera de aquí.- bajo mi mirada y ella hace lo mismo

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- su voz es un susurro lo cual me sorprende, pero a la vez me da a entender que nos vigilan- No puedo sacarte de aquí, tienes que entrar a la arena, pero puedo ayudarte… una carta quizá.

Cartas. Medito la idea, no parece tan mala.

-¿Tienes papel y pluma?- ella asiente y llama al asistente para que se los traiga, mientras lo hace medito para quien voy a hacer las cartas. En cuanto llegan las cosas comienzo a escribir, una es para mis padres, mi abuelo y mis tías en donde les digo que los quiero y que comprendo hasta este momento como se sintieron cuando las cosas eran así. Otra es para Caitlin y Grant al igual que en la de los mayores les digo cuanto los quiero y que deben hacer lo posible para que la familia no se espante y se preocupe mucho por mí, les prometo que saldré con vida, hago una carta para Amos diciéndole cuanto lo quiero, y que siempre será así. La última carta que hago es la que me duele más, es para Cory, en ella le hago prometer que pase lo que pase saldrá adelante también le digo que si salimos vivos juntos enfrentaremos las consecuencias y también le digo que lamento no haber notado antes lo que sentía por mí, un nudo en mi garganta se forma cuando pienso en mi posible muerte, pero si de algo estoy segura es que hare todo lo posible para sacar a Cory vivo de la arena aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida. Le entrego las cartas a Cristell y ella ve a quienes van dirigidas.

-¿quieres que Cory tenga esta antes de entrar a la arena?

-Pues…no sé...- ella asiente y la mira detenidamente

-Me parece buena idea que se la dé a Kryshna para que se la entregue antes de entrar, le puede decir que…

-Que la abra cuando crea que todo este perdido

-Entendido, yo se la daré, deberías de ir a ducharte en una hora vengo para que nos trasladen.- yo asiento y ella se levanta de su lugar y comienza a caminar fuera de la habitación.

Me dirijo al baño de la habitación donde tomo una larga ducha caliente y donde también lloro, estoy aterrada, no quiero morir pero tampoco quiero asesinar a nadie. Salgo de ducharme y me coloco ropa interior limpia, unos simples pantalones de mezclilla y la primera playera que encuentro, sujeto mi cabello en una coleta y alguien llama a la puerta haciendo que mi corazón comience a latir con fuerza el primero en entrar es Harju.

-Bueno ha llegado el momento,-dice con un suspiro- reglas importantes que supongo ya sabes pero aun así las repetiré, no bajes de tu plataforma antes de que pasen los sesenta segundos si no volaras como puré, una vez que suene el gong si puedes toma algo de la Cornucopia si no es mejor que corras y te alejes del baño de sangre, busca agua y no espero que salgas con vida sin embargo inténtalo, suerte muchacha.- me toma del hombro y me mira con lastima después se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación Cristell entra una vez que él se va.

-Es hora- dice Cristell, yo asiento y levanto mi cara.

Caminamos en silencio hasta que, llegamos al ascensor, comenzamos a descender, no sé que esperar de la arena.

-Se la entregue a Krysh, y las demás las envié en secreto espero que lleguen pronto.

-¿estás en problemas?- no sé porque me preocupo por ella pero lo hago.

-Quizá ¿importa?- se encoje de hombros- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que se hayan retomado los juegos pero no tuve elección…- me gustaría poder preguntarle porque no tuvo elección pero el elevador ha llegado a la planta baja y las puertas se abren. Ahí nos espera un pequeño carro nos subimos en el no se ve nada del exterior a través de las ventanas.

Cuando la marcha de aquel coche se detiene es el momento en que mi corazón comienza a latir aun mas fuerte obligándome a hiperventilar.

-Intenta tranquilizarte…- me dice Cristell tomándome por los hombros, yo asiento y cierro mis ojos mientras respiro profundamente.

Cuando bajamos del auto nos encontramos en una parte cerrada, así que no puedo saber en dónde estamos. Llegamos a lo que mis papas habían descrito como la cámara de lanzamiento, o los corrales, donde la única persona que la usara seré yo, mis padres usaron dos diferentes, una para cada juego en el que estuvieron, al entrar puedo notar que hay una mesa llena de comida, también hay un baño y sillones que lucen cómodos.

-Deberías comer un poco más- comenta mi acompañante, yo me dirijo a la mesa y veo lo que hay en ella sin embargo lo único que tomo es un vaso y lo lleno de jugo, mi estomago esta tan revuelto que con trabajos mantengo lo poco que desayune dentro, una vez que termino el jugo me cepillo los dientes y Cristell me pide permiso para volverme a peinar, acepto y ella suelta la coleta que me hice y comienza a desenredar mi cabello, lo peina de lado y una parte del frente la separa y lo que queda de la parte posterior la amarra en una coleta después la parte que dejo suelta la comienza a trenzar, trenza el mechón completo y lo enrolla alrededor de la cola de caballo para finalizar sosteniéndolo con un pasador

-Tu mamá puso de moda un peinado- claro que lo sabia aun ahora de vez en cuando se peinaba como en los viejos tiempos- Ahora es tiempo de que tu también generes una moda

-Siempre pensando en la moda ¿no? Aun ante un caos inminente- le digo ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros- Gracias.

Tocan la puerta y llega el paquete que contiene la ropa que llevare a la arena, ningún diseñador tiene que ver con ella ni siquiera Cristell y eso lo sé por mis padres, hay ropa interior nueva así como una playera gris sin mangas que tiene marcado el numero del distrito y un pantalón negro, también hay una sudadera deportiva con capucha color negra que a los lados y en la parte trasera el numero del distrito.

-A juzgar por la playera sin mangas va a hacer calor pero la sudadera me da a entender que quizá llueva y que haga un poco de frio.- dice mientras me coloco los pantalones.

Los botines me llegan hasta la espinilla la suela es de goma flexible y con figuras perfectas para correr, las calcetas no son ni muy gruesas ni muy delgadas. Estoy a punto de colocarme la sudadera cuando Cristell saca la misma insignia que lleve en el vestido de las entrevistas, solo que en esta ocasión lleva una cadena larga, me la coloca y yo la observo, me ayuda a colocarme la chaqueta y antes de cerrarla extrae de su saco un sobre.

-Cory hizo lo mismo que tu, cartas, una para su familia y esta para ti… me parece que también quiere que la leas cuando creas que ya está todo perdido- y sin más la mete dentro de la sudadera en un pequeño bolsillo interior que no había notado hasta ahora.

-Gracias, por todo- ella niega con la cabeza y me abraza nos quedamos así hasta que una voz nos comunica que ha llegado el momento de prepararnos para el lanzamiento.

-Corre lo más rápido que puedas, busca agua y lo demás será más fácil-yo asiento suficientemente nerviosa como para poder emitir un sonido- Taylor sé que eres buena y podrás salir de aquí, yo lo sé, y cuando salgas asegúrate de cobrar justicia

-Lo hare- ella me abraza y dice contra mi oído- Pase lo que pase sal con la frente en alto- yo asiento aunque no sé muy bien a que se refiere, doy un paso atrás y me coloco en la placa de metal redonda, nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos segundos y ella me sonríe

-Confío en ti, buena suerte Tay- Tay – es lo último que me dice, después un cilindro de cristal aparece entre nosotras, ella coloca una mano sobre él y yo hago lo mismo. Nos estamos tardando en subir, cosa que me pone inquieta, de pronto aparecen dos agentes de la paz de tras de Cristell y la sujetan, acto seguido aparecen dos señores con bata de medico uno de ellos coloca lo que creo es antiséptico en su labio inferior y superior, una vez que lo hace él otro saca una aguja con un hilo grueso de ese que se usa para coser heridas. Cristell comienza a moverse de manera inquieta incluso intenta bajar la cabeza pero el médico que le puso el antiséptico se la sostiene e inmoviliza, mientras el segundo introduce la aguja en el labio inferior del cual comienza a salir sangre, le esta cosiendo la boca, puedo ver a mi estilista sufriendo y yo por mi parte golpeo el vidrio, cierro los ojos pero no puedo hacerle esto a ella así que me armo de valor y los abro mantengo mi mirada con la de ella, cuando creo que han terminado le colocan antiséptico en los parpados, esto es demasiado, por el rostro de Cristell comienzan a correr lagrimas, le comienzan a coser los ojos, esta vez no le sostengo la mirada, es demasiado, puedo sentir como por mi rostro también caen las lagrimas, pienso en las palabras que me dijo antes de que el cilindro nos separara, _"Pase lo que pase sal con la frente en alto"_ ella sabía que le harían algo, me seco las lagrimas con la manga de la sudadera, volteo hacia donde ella esta, los dos agentes aun la sostienen aunque me da la impresión de que se ha desmayado, sus ojos y boca cosidos causan un escalofrío en mi y cuando los médicos se aseguran que he visto suficiente salen de la habitación y con ellos los dos agentes sosteniendo el cuerpo desvanecido de Cristell, respiro profundamente mientras la plataforma comienza a subir, levanto mi frente y me juro a mi misma que saldré con vida de la arena y cobrare justicia por todo lo que me han hecho, incluida la tortura a Cristell.

Después de alrededor de quince segundos de oscuridad la placa de metal sale del cilindro y la luz del sol me deslumbra, el aire es un tanto húmedo pero a la vez se siente un poco de calor, en ese momento escucho la voz de Derek Felmash llenando aquel espacio:

-Damas y Caballeros, ¡que empiecen los septuagésimo sextos Juegos del Hambre!

* * *

_**Hola mis chicos lindos, gracias por sus reviews, creo que me pase un poco con la cosida de ojos y boca ¿no? espero les haya gustado este capitulo, en fin espero hayan pasado una linda navidad, y gracias por leer esta historia, y las demas que he escrito, merezco reviews por este capitulo un tanto tetrico? eso espero por favor denme señales de que lo leen.**_

_**Los quiero, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Resa **_

_**xx**_


	9. En la arena

_**Los veo más abajo, ya saben que yo solo juego con los personajes**_

* * *

**EN LA ARENA.**

Sesenta segundos, Ese es el tiempo que debe transcurrir antes de que nos podamos bajar de la plataforma, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz puedo ver el anillo de tributos, Cory está a cuatro tributos a mi izquierda, tiene cara de asustado y los ojos llorosos, casi todos están así, una niña de no más de trece del distrito nueve llora sin intentar disimularlo, al parecer no fui la única a quien obligaron a observar la tortura de su estilista. Intento sacar la imagen de Cristell de mi mente, y me obligo a observar el lugar en el que me encuentro, estamos en un pequeño claro a nuestro alrededor solo hay árboles que logro distinguir como abetos y cipreses, supongo que es un bosque húmedo por el clima que nos rodea, cerca debe haber montañas y también el mar debe de estar cerca ya que este tipo de bosque se da en zonas costeras.

En el centro del anillo esta la Cornucopia justo como la describieron mis padres en el libro, comida, contenedores de agua, medicina, armas, ropa, material para hacer fuego colocados en la gran abertura que hay en ella, a su alrededor hay otras cosas las cuales sé que entre más alejadas estén del centro su valor decrece, paseo la mirada por las armas, claro que hay un craj con flechas y un arco tensado, sé que lo pusieron ahí para mi, igual que lo hicieron con mi madre. ¿Podre llegar ahí antes de que me ataquen? Comienzo a meditar la idea cuando de pronto suena el gong, reacciono muy despacio, todos comienzan a correr hacia la Cornucopia, por unos segundos me quedo de pie en mi plataforma, mirando la escena ante mí, los chicos del distrito uno han alcanzado las armas y el baño de sangre ha comenzado, un grito me saca de mi ensimismamiento volteo a mi derecha y un chico corre hacia mi blandiendo una espada, es ahí cuando reacciono, busco a Cory con la mirada pero no lo encuentro, seguramente corrió hacia el lado contrario cosa que yo también debería hacer, pero sé muy bien que no lo hare, no soy yo quien actúa en estos momentos, es mi lado intrépido. Bajo de la plataforma y corro hacia la Cornucopia, el chico con la espada sigue corriendo tras de mí, pero de pronto siento como algo pasa volando cerca de mi oreja y escucho un golpe sordo cuando volteo la mirada veo al chico tirado en el suelo un charco de sangre esta bajo él y lo atraviesa una lanza, comienzo a correr más rápido falta poco para que llegue al craj y justo cuando estoy a unos pasos de él alguien me tira.

-Chica del doce, es un placer ser yo quien te mate- dice una voz de chica, me voltea para quedar frente a frente y es cuando me doy cuenta, es la chica del distrito 13, no recuerdo su nombre, en su mano sostiene un cuchillo de hoja curva, intento arañarla pero su mano libre atrapa las mías- Dime guapa ¿quieres dar un último mensaje a tu familia?- pregunta acercando peligrosamente el cuchillo a mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón

Me revuelvo bajo su peso intentando zafarme, la única solución que encuentro es levantar un poco mi pierna e intentar patearla con la rodilla, cosa que logro, esto hace que se desestabilice y suelte una de mis manos, me estiro lo suficiente como para tirar el Craj con las flechas y el arco, ella se da cuenta así que presiona el cuchillo aun más fuerte contra mi pecho, grito porque me está lastimando, como puedo me estiro y tomo una de las flechas y la encajo lo más fuerte que puedo en su hombro, la chica se tira a un lado mientras se retuerce del dolor. Aprovecho esa oportunidad para ponerme de pie, tomar el craj y el arco y correr, me comienzo a alejar de la Cornucopia no sin antes tener que saltar unos cuantos cuerpos y tomar de uno una mochila, me alejo lo más rápido que puedo del baño de sangre adentrándome en aquel bosque sin mirar atrás.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo corriendo cuando de pronto tropiezo y caigo al musgo, mis piernas arden y tengo sed, sin embargo ya no puedo seguir, cierro los ojos y acaricio el ¡musgo! Claro si hay es señal de que el agua está cerca, como puedo mi hinco y miro a mi alrededor, entre unos arbustos alcanzo a divisar el agua, tomo las cosas que llevo conmigo y me dirijo a ese punto. Es un rio, me lavo la cara para quitarme el calor, me desprendo de la sudadera, ya que ha empezado a hacer calor, y la ato en mi cintura, tomo agua hasta que quedo satisfecha y me siento a verificar que hay en la mochila, dentro encuentro un cuchillo, cerillos, una cantimplora la abro y descubro que esta medio llena, hay unos trozos de tocino y un pan, bueno al menos hoy no tendré que cazar pero sé que pronto lo tendré que hacer, una vez que termino observo detenidamente los arboles intentando encontrar uno en el que me resulte cómodo dormir, cuando lo hallo trepo a la rama más alta y me quedo ahí, mi madre tenía una cuerda con la cual se amarraba y así no caía mientras dormía, yo en cambio no tengo nada así que estoy a mi suerte, espero no caer. El sol se está poniendo y esta tiñendo el cielo de anaranjado, me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas en casa, estoy segura de que me están buscando pero ¿Cuánto tardaran en encontrarme? Ya se han producido las primeras muertes y no creo que les agrade, estoy segura que están haciendo todo lo posible por sacarnos ¿o no?, sacudo la cabeza intentando sacar de mi mente esa idea tonta claro que les molestara las primeras muertes, las cuales aun no sé cuantas son, pero estoy segura que con ellas apresuraran la búsqueda.

Poco a poco el cielo se oscurece y cuando está lo suficientemente oscuro suena el himno, y el escudo del Capitolio aparece en el cielo, están presentando a los caídos espero pacientemente y el primer rostro que aparece es el de una niña del 3 no parecía tener más de trece, le sigue su compañero de distrito, después un niño del 4 quien recuerdo vagamente haberlo visto en la playa, así poco a poco los rostros van apareciendo, el ultimo que aparece es el de la chica del 11 después aparece nuevamente el escudo del Capitolio y suena el himno, una vez que termina el cielo se oscurece. Estoy estupefacta, son demasiados los que murieron, en un solo día fueron 15 chicos, mi corazon golpea frenéticamente ¿y si no llegan a tiempo? ¿y si para cuando logran encontrarnos ya solo quedan dos?, me coloco la sudadera pues la temperatura ha descendido, y cierro los ojos intentando conciliar un sueño que no espero que llegue.

_**En el distrito Katniss POV**_

La noche ha caído y me encuentro nerviosa, Gale llamo esta tarde no hay resultados aun no hallan desde donde transmiten, todos están tensos, Elody Grundel la encargada de la seguridad en Panem ha dado hoy una conferencia hablando acerca de que estaban haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar a los chicos, sin embargo a pesar del discurso nadie se quedo tranquilo pues hoy los chicos entraron a la arena.

-Katniss…- la voz de mi esposo me sobresalta- Lo siento, ya está por comenzar, Kat…- no termina la frase, nuestras miradas se encuentran, tenemos miedo de lo que veamos esta noche en el cielo.

-Mamá, papá tienen que ver esto- mi niño tiene ojeras, no pudo dormir bien y se despertó varias veces en la noche preguntando por su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede…?- pregunta Peeta

-Ya lograron entrar en la transmisión, están en la tele…- salimos rápidamente de la habitación con mi hijo pisándonos los talones, al llegar a la sala Annie, Johanna, Effie, Haymitch, Venia, Octavia y Flavius así como los hijos de las dos primeras están algunos sentados y otros de pie viendo el televisor y ahí está Cory Felmash hablando de lo emocionado que esta que pueda llegar a los televisores de cada casa y sobre todo de lo emocionante que resulto este día, me siento entre Annie y Johanna quienes me toman la mano, y la reseña del día comienza.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido antes de que subieran al círculo?- pregunta Flavius y todos lo miramos sin entender a que se refiere- Sus rostros, no creo que esa niña del Nueve llore por la emoción de estar ahí, todos tienen cara de miedo, están asustados como…

-Todos teníamos miedo cuando subimos por esos tubos idiota- le dice Johanna con un enfado contenido

-Lo sé linda pero no tenían cara de aterrados…

-¡Cállense!- ordena Haymitch- Está por terminar la cuenta

Todos volteamos a la pantalla y la cuenta termina, los chicos salen corriendo hacia la Cornucopia, Derek hace un comentario acerca de que Cory decidió salir de ahí sin nada y lo pasan corriendo al lado contrario.

-¿Dónde está Tay?- pregunta Amos inquieto y como si le estuvieran respondiendo pasan una imagen de mi niña, está de pie muy quieta en su plataforma y la imagen cambia hacia un chico que corre hacia ella blandiendo una espada, mi corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente, quiero ver a Peeta pero no puedo si mi hija murió quiero saberlo, sin embargo ella reacciona y comienza a correr.

-¿¡A CASO NO LEYO EL MALDITO LIBRO!?, ¡¿NO LEYO LO QUE LES SUGERI?!- Haymitch grita molesto y lo comprendo, nosotros habíamos escrito el consejo de Haymitch de correr lejos de la Cornucopia y buscar agua pero Taylor había corrido directamente a la masacre, me gustaría poder responderle y decirle el por qué hizo eso pero ni siquiera yo lo sé

-_Es aquí cuando nuestra tributo del 12 se ve de nuevo cara a cara con la muerte_- el cometario de Derek me hace voltear al televisor otra vez, pasan imágenes de cómo mi hija enfrenta a la muchacha del trece- _Sin embargo se logra zafar dejando herida a la chica del 13, Taylor es impresionante, ha huido con una mochila y un arco y un craj, y a pesar del pequeño rasguño que estoy seguro se llevo por el cuchillo en su pecho ha salido ilesa, lleva sangre ganadora en sus venas, pero basta de ella es hora de recordar a los caídos- _Poco a poco comienzan a pasar las imágenes de los que murieron y como murieron, hay niños muy pequeños que no pasan de tener 12 o 13 años cuando termina la cuenta es Peeta quien habla.

-Elody no estará nada feliz, son quince niños los que murieron hoy son más de la mitad de los que ella esperaba los padres y los distritos se le echarán encima…

-Faltan los que quizá mueran en la noche- Haymitch habla mientras mira fijamente el televisor, donde están pasando a los once niños que aún quedan vivos, Taylor esta sobre una rama, está dormida sin embargo parece que está inquieta

-Creo…-comienza mi ex mentor

-¿crees?- dice Annie- Haymitch habla

-Bueno estoy analizando lo que hizo Taylor, creo que tiene un plan, ella y Cory quizá una alianza, él corrió lejos justo como yo les dije que lo hicieran- nos mira a Peeta y a mi- No creo que ese muchacho lo hubiese hecho por sentido común y tampoco creo que el mentor les haya mencionada nada ya que lo que quieren es un buen espectáculo, así que ¿Quién más le pudo haber dicho que se alejara si no Taylor?

-Entonces ¿Por qué no lo busco?- pregunta Caitlin

- Pues… aun no lo sé.

- Y ¿Por qué ella si corrió por armas? Es ilógico…- dice Venia, todos nos miramos pues tanto Caitlin como Venia tienen razón si es una alianza los dos hubiesen hecho lo mismo correr por armas y permanecer unidos.

-Ohh vamos- dice Grant- Es mi hermana, ¿Cuándo piensa antes de actuar?, nunca si se fijan en un momento estaba de pie como ida en la plataforma y en cuanto el chico grita ella reacciona y corre sin pensar hacia la Cornucopia, quizá si le dijo a Cory que hacer y quizá si se encuentran formen una alianza pero por el momento estoy seguro que ella lo hizo sin pensar, pero aun así tiene en mente una cosa.

-Y…¿Qué es?- le pregunto

-Lo mismo que mi abuelo les dijo, y lo mismo que nos dice los primeros días de clase...- su mirada se torna sombría- Mantenerse con vida.

Después de seguir analizando la situación decidimos ir a intentar descansar aunque al parecer a todos nos es imposible, me acuesto en la cama y Peeta hace lo mismo, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho justo como lo he hecho todos estos años y el acaricia mi cabello una y otra vez.

-Peeta…¿lo hicimos bien?- levanto mi rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, el deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y me mira

-¿Qué?

-Explicarle lo que sucedió, como salimos de ahí… todo el contenido del libro

-Eso creo, amor ella es más necia que tú, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que se vistió sola, o la primera vez que intento disparar una flecha? Lo hizo por iniciativa propia y por necedad y nunca se rindió, asi que esta vez no lo hará, estoy seguro.- asiento e intento que las palabras de mi esposo me den seguridad y así es.

-Se mantendrá con vida… asi lo hará, es hija nuestra y si los dos salimos ella lo hará… y también intentara sacar a todos los que pueda de ahí- le digo segura

-Claro, así será- me da un beso y lo abrazo, intentamos dormir aunque lo más seguro es que no podamos. Mi niña es fuerte y podrá salir estoy segura.

* * *

_**Hola gente linda! gracias por darme señales de vida espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año, en fin al cliente lo que pida y me pidieron un POV de Katniss o Peeta (vendrá más adelante) asi que aqui los pongo, espero que no les haya causado escalofrios o pesadillas con el capi anterior, y espero que este les haya gustado, merece Reviews? eso espero, sin más me voy pronto les traere actualizacion, ya saben alguna sugerencia las acepto son muy bienvenidas.**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	10. Problemas, Alianzas

**_Los personajes, muchos son sacados de mi imaginacion pero otros son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, los veo mas abajo._**

* * *

**PROBLEMAS, ALIANZAS **

Me es imposible dormir sabiendo que todo el mundo está observando incluso en estos momentos en los que debería estar durmiendo. Suspiro, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados por que al parecer todo esto tenia truco pues apenas hace unos días solo éramos unos chicos que no se debían preocupar por nada que tenían sueños con finales felices, yo por mi parte era una chica que gustaba de ir a cazar con su madre, pintar y hornear con su padre, disfrutaba de jugar con mi hermano y el viejo Tostado en el patio trasero de la casa, una chica enamorada. Pero ahora las personas como las conocía se habían convertido y eran crueles que llevaban la cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. El miedo se volvió a apoderar de mi, y sentía como las lagrimas se comenzaban a arremolinar en mis ojos, pero no permití que se derramaran, no quería darles un espectáculo, que era lo que obviamente esperaban. Me abrace a mi misma intentando mitigar el frio de este lugar y apreté aun más fuerte mis parpados intentando dormir a pesar de la constante serie de imágenes de bocas y ojos cosidos y sangre derramada, poco a poco en un mar de terribles pesadillas sucumbí al sueño.

En la mañana lo que me despierta es una gota de agua que cae en mi rostro, está cayendo una ligera llovizna, me estiro con precaución recordando que estoy arriba de un árbol, hoy debo cazar. Mientras me estiro analizo mejor el lugar debe haber conejos, liebres, venados y si existe un rio en el debe haber peces. De pronto suena un cañonazo, el cual hace que me paralice por completo y contenga el aliento, lo único que ruego es que no sea Cory quien haya muerto, me cuelgo la mochila y el craj, tomo el arco y con manos y piernas temblorosas bajo del árbol, al tocar el suelo escucho un ruido que logra ponerme alerta.

-¡DOCE!- grita alguien, y alcanzo a divisar a los chicos del distrit quienes comienzan a correr hacia mí

-Demonios…- digo para mi, al parecer soy el objetivo de todos los distritos, corro en dirección contraria con ellos pisándome los talones, soy rápida sin embargo las zancadas de los chicos son grandes y están muy cerca de mí, no quiero matar a nadie pero quiero salir viva quizá si logro lastimarlos… saco una flecha del craj y la pongo en el arco, me paró en seco y me volteo rápidamente tenso la cuerda y apunto hacia el chico del distrito 1, justo cuando estoy a punto de soltar la cuerda, me resbalo y caigo al agua dentro de ella.

Estoy saliendo a la superficie cuando una mano rodea mi cuello y me vuelve a sumergir, me muevo intentando zafarme pero me es imposible, quien sea que me este sosteniendo es más fuerte que yo y pronto la falta de aire comienza a hacer estragos en mi, las cosas me comienzan a dar vueltas y puedo escuchar en mis oídos el latido de mi corazón, todo se vuelve más lento, mis ojos comienzan a pesar y los voy cerrando poco a poco, el único pensamiento que está en mi mente es que espero regresar a casa, aunque no es de la forma que deseaba pero espero regresar. De pronto algo ocurre, la mano deja de sujetar mi cuello y escucho algún tipo de chapoteo y un cuerpo cayendo, después logro sentir como unas manos me sacan del agua, su voz es como un eco repitiendo una y otra vez mi nombre, sin embargo estoy cansada y me dejo llevar por la nada…

La garganta me arde he escupido agua como no tengo idea, estoy mojada de pies a cabeza y las cosas aun me dan vuelta. Cory está a mi lado, fue él quien me saco del agua, fue él quien asesino al chico del distrito 1.

-Con él…- toso un poco pero continuo- Venían otros chicos… su compañera de distrito y los dos chicos del 2

-Al parecer él era quien corría más rápido…- la mirada de Cory está perdida viendo el cadáver aun en el agua, hace unos minutos que sonó el cañonazo pero supongo que como no nos hemos ido no pueden venir por el cuerpo

-Vamos… sus compañeros deben estar cerca y son tres contra dos- lo jalo para que se levante y reaccione, se porque esta así y creo comprenderlo. Poco a poco nos alejamos y cuando nos cercioramos de estar lo suficientemente alejados del rio, Cory me atrae hacia él y me abraza.

-Yo… creí…cuando lo vi…te estaba ahogando- esta tan asustado que no logra hacer una oración coherente- No quería… pero tuve que hacerlo…

-Cory, Cory tranquilo, supongo que todos aquí queremos lo mismo, regresar a casa…si muertos no es la forma en la que deseamos volver, esa es nuestra última opción, somos piezas que…-escondo mi rostro en su hombro y bajo el volumen de mi voz- …debemos ser eliminadas, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Aryana, supongo que le hiciste un favor, rompo el abrazo y lo miro directamente a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que me recordaban a Amos.

-¿Estás bien?- su pregunta me toma desprevenida, pero asiento

-¿y tú?- el también asiente y una sonrisa fugaz cruza su rostro- Entonces… ¿esto es una alianza no?

- Eso creo…- lo examino de pies a cabeza tiene un corte en la mejilla y en el labio inferior, y su ropa está llena de hojas

-¿Dónde te has escondido?- le pregunto

-En una cueva, hice…- se detiene un momento y piensa sus palabras- Cuando la cuenta termino me baje de mi plataforma y me aleje de la Cornucopia, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta que me tope con la cueva, no tenía armas pero como pude me las ingenie para cazar una ardilla y después me escondí… ahora…bueno tengo esto…-en su mano izquierda carga un hacha.

-¿de dónde la sacaste?

-Era un poco tonto el chico del 1 tenía el hacha y…- capto inmediatamente a lo que se refiere, me podría haber decapitado con ella pero prefirió ahogarme, no puedo evitar reír

-Ok, entonces esto es una alianza…- extiendo la mano hacia él y la estrechamos, no sin antes jurarme que nos sacare a los dos con vida –Entonces… ¿Dónde queda la cueva?- Cory me sonríe y comenzamos a caminar, a pesar de que tengo mis sentidos alerta no puedo pensar en la ironía de la vida, mis padres se escondieron en una cueva durante sus primeros juegos, cuando papá estaba muy mal herido y "pretendían" ser los trágicos amantes, y apenas dos noches atrás en secreto Cory me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mi y nos habíamos besado, ¿Qué mas falta para que la historia se repita? Pregunto en mi mente mientras levanto la vista a aquel hermoso pero mortífero lugar.

* * *

_**Hola! lamento subir hasta hoy, estuve disfrutando de las fiestas y poniendome al dia con mis amigas de la Uni, en fin... creo que desde el capi pasado traigo algo en contra de Taylo ¿no?, lo juro que ya no intentare matarla, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agreagarme a favoritos, en fin me preguntaron cada cuanto actualizo, en esta ocasion actualizare los MARTES y JUEVES para que no esten esperando para que me aparezca. Les repito MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus Reviews y favoritos, diganme ¿este merece review? la historia se pondra mejor, lo prometo.**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Resa **_

_**xx**_


	11. Distrito 3: Centro de Rastreo

**DISTRITO 3: CENTRO DE RASTREO **

**Gale POV **

Voy llegando nuevamente al centro de rastreo, cuando me entere de la desaparición de aquellos niños y supe que la hija de Katniss y Peeta había sido una de ellos tome el primer tren que me trajera aquí fue cuestión de horas para que llegara. Cuando llegue todo aquí era un caos y ese caos se incremento cuando transmitió el desfile de los tributos y vimos ahí a los niños desaparecidos.

-Gale…- es Beetee, su cabello ya pinta unas canas y se ve más viejo y cansado, sin embargo es justo como lo recuerdo, me acerco hasta él y noto que esa checando unas notas.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto

- He estado reconstruyendo los dispositivos que de antaño se nos colocaban a los tributos para ubicarnos en la arena, la hija de Plutarch ha enviado algunos datos que él le ha dado y son muy interesantes hable con ella por teléfono y hemos llegado a una conclusión…

- Y ¿Cuál es?

- Bueno, los dispositivos de rastreo eran para eso… para rastrear a los tributos dentro de la arena, ni ella ni el viejo Plutarch creen que la tecnología que ha usado Aryana sea nueva, mira que se tardo casi diecisiete años en traer de vuelta los juegos…- no tarde en procesar lo que me decía

-Entonces quieres decir… quieres decir que podemos…

-Crear un dispositivo como el que teníamos de hecho están trayendo uno directo del Capitolio que se encontraba en el museo Memorial. Una vez hecho, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la frecuencia que usaban para ubicarlos debe ser la misma

-¿Cuánto tardaras en reconstruirlo?

-Pues… a lo mucho cuatro horas

-Perfecto…iré a llamar a Peeta para darle la noticia – la mirada de Beetee era de preocupación- Beetee, entiendo que puede no funcionar…pero él me pidió…

-Lo sé, dile que hare todo lo que pueda para que funcione.- yo asiento y justo cuando estoy saliendo del cuarto una alarma comienza a sonar, y por los altavoces comienzan a llamar a todo el personal, cuando me doy cuenta Beetee ya está a mi lado, como puedo logro llevarlo al cuarto central e introducirnos hasta enfrente de todo el personal, fuera del edificio de seguridad del Capitolio están los cuerpos del los quince niños que murieron en el baño de sangre de la cornucopia, las calles aledañas se encuentran cerradas y las imágenes solo están llegando a nosotros por medio de personal autorizado, después las imágenes son cortadas y es Elody Grundel, la secretaria de seguridad quien aparece en la pantalla.

-Esto se ha salido de control- su voz tiembla y su rostro refleja cansancio- Los cuerpos de los niños serán enviados inmediatamente hasta ustedes, con una unidad de forenses…eso es todo

La comunicación se corta y se crea una tremolina, nadie entiende por qué nos enviaran los cuerpos de los niños, nadie excepto…

-¡SILENCIO!- grita Beetee- ¡SILENCIO TODOS! Presten atención- todos los presentes en la sala callan inmediatamente y miran a Beetee- No entiendo por qué reaccionan de esta manera, está claro él porque nos enviaran los cuerpos de esos niños, lo más probable es que aun mantengan el rastreador aunque quizá este desactivado si se lo han dejado podemos trabajar en activarlos y en encontrar la frecuencia en la que trabajan.

Todos los presentes en la sala asienten y comienzan a susurrar cosas entre ellos, yo le hice una seña a mi amigo para indicarle que iría a llamar a Peeta el solo asintió y yo salí de la habitación mientras de tras mío dejaba a un ex tributo organizando a quince grupos de trabajo. Llegue a la oficina donde nos habían ubicado a todos los jefes de seguridad de los distritos, yo unos años después de visitar por primera vez a Katniss y conocer a la linda Taylor y a su en ese entonces casi recién nacido hermano Grant fui solicitado por Elody Grundel la secretaría de Seguridad de Panem para formar parte de su comité y me volví en el jefe de seguridad del Distrito 2, cuando entre a la oficina había muy pocos de mis colegas ya que la mayoría de ellos se habían dirigido inmediatamente a la estación para recibir los cuerpos de los niños de sus distritos caídos en Los Juegos, marque el numero de la casa de Katniss y no tardaron en contestar.

-¿Diga?- era Johanna quien había contestado

-Johanna, es un gusto escucharte, soy Gale ¿no se encontrara Peeta?

-No, salió a dar indicaciones a la panadería y Katniss fue con el pero esta Haymitch ¿sucede algo malo?

-Pues si y no- le confese

-¿Cómo…? Espera aquí esta Haymitch- se escucho el cambio de manos y unas palabras que no alcance a oir

-Gale, ¿Qué sucede?- la voz de Haymitch era de inquietud y se podía escuchar la respiración de Johanna a un lado de él, seguramente estaba pegada a su lado.

-Tranquilos, en primer lugar quiero decirles que Beetee, junto con Plutarch y su hija tienen una idea de cómo localizar a los chicos…- me puse a explicarles lo que Beetee me había contado y parecieron entusiasmados ante tal idea-… él dice que hará todo lo posible por que funcione…

-Confiamos en él, después de todo ¿no fue el quien rompió el campo de fuerza de la arena del Vasallaje?- sonreí pues era verdad- ¿Sucede algo más?

-Si- suspire y me prepare para darles la noticia- En el edificio de seguridad del Capitolio han dejado los cuerpos de los quince niños que murieron en…

-No ha salido nada en la tele…-dice Johanna

- No, ya que las calles cercanas fueron cerradas y se está llevando hasta este momento todo en secreto

-¿Y qué sucederá con los cuerpos?- pregunta Haymitch

-Por el momento serán enviados aquí, al parecer… al parecer solo desactivaron sus rastreadores y si es así…

-Los pueden activar…-concluye él.

-Así es, bueno, los dejo debo ir a checar las cosas – me despido de ellos y comienzo a checar los papeles de los dos chicos de mi distrito.

La noche ha caído, no sé bien qué hora es pero todos los que nuestros niños no han muerto nos hemos dedicado a ayudar a aquellos de quienes sus niños vienen en camino. De pronto una alarma suena, señal de que los niños han llegado, todos salimos de las oficinas y nos dirigimos hacia donde los cuerpos fueron colocados, una vez ahí todos nos miramos, nunca antes habíamos sabido de que el Capitolio regresara los cuerpos de los niños, así que no sabemos que podemos esperar y cuando las puertas se abren la imagen frente a nosotros es desgarradora, sus cuerpos fueron enviados tal y como los asesinaron, las heridas están ahí y lo peor es ver que muchos de ellos apenas pasaban de los dieciséis. Los quince grupos comandados por Beetee entran y con ayuda de los forenses comienzan a limpiar los cuerpos de aquellos inocentes, suspiro y paso a la habitación dispuesto a ayudar lo más que pueda, para que despues de ser examinados, que se les extraiga el rastreador y sean limpiados y vestidos estos pequeños puedan recibir el funeral que se merecen.

* * *

_**Hola! muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y por sus mensajes privados, espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado ¿review?. En fin no me alargo más, muchas gracias nuevamente. **_

_**Nos leemos el proximo martes.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	12. Encontrando la marea

**La primera que tuvo la idea de crear los juegos fue Suzanne yo solo me divierto tomando su idea prestada ") los veo abajo**

* * *

**ENCONTRANDO LA MAREA.**

La cueva en donde se había estado escondiendo Cory no estaba tan mal, era un poco fresca asi que fácilmente pudo protegernos del calor que se desato a medio día.

-Tay…necesitamos ir por más agua- Cory sostiene la cantimplora volteada para mostrarme que ya no hay agua.

-También tenemos que conseguir comida, con lo poco que atrape ayer no nos alcanza para los dos

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?...

-Vamos a separarnos…- su mirada hasta hace unos segundos tranquila se torno repentinamente a una de preocupación así que rápidamente añadí- No te preocupes, no nos alejaremos mucho el uno del otro tu ve y busca agua yo buscare algo para comer, confía en mí- algo dentro de mi me obligo a tomar su mano, no sé muy bien que fue pero lo hice logrando que nuestras miradas se encontraran, Cory se acercaba peligrosamente a mí y yo hacía lo mismo hasta que muy en contra de lo que los alocados latidos de mi corazón decían lo aparte dulcemente de mi lado.

-No…- dije intentando que entendiera que no quería dar un espectáculo a los espectadores, que no quería que nos adjudicaran "los trágicos amantes"- No… deberíamos ir a hacer lo que quedamos.- él solo asintió, al parecer había entendido lo que quería.

Salimos de la cueva no sin antes darnos un abrazo caminamos a lados contrarios y pronto lo perdí de vista, no tenía ni idea de que cazar pronto comencé a sentir el piso extraño y cuando baje la mirada me encontré con algo absolutamente maravilloso, el pasto comenzaba a cubrirse de arena, no estaba tan equivocada al pensar que alrededor de ese bosque había una playa, comencé a correr y pronto ante mi aprecio el mar. Esto era genial si nadie más sabía de la playa entonces Cory y yo podríamos escondernos ahí y quizá planear la manera de salir vivos de la arena.

Decidí que lo mejor era trasladarnos a aquel lugar lo más rápido posible así que corrí de vuelta a la cueva y justo cuando estaba llegando escuche un alboroto seguido de la voz de Cory, comencé a seguir el ruido y pronto lo encontré estaba peleando con el chico del 10, y Cory está perdiendo, así que sin pensarlo tomo una flecha y la coloco en el arco, tenso la cuerda y la dejo ir y el chico del 10 cae muerto con una flecha en su cabeza, camino hacia Cory con el arco aun cargado.

-¿Hay alguien más?- le pregunto mientras miro atenta a mi alrededor

-No- volteo hacia él y después hacia el cuerpo del chico, no sé que me lleva a hacerlo pero disparo la segunda flecha.

-vámonos encontré un lugar mejor- lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y tomamos la cantimplora, no tardamos en escuchar el cañonazo que anuncia la muerte del chico que maté, aun así no nos detenemos y caminamos en silencio hasta la playa, el resto del día no mencionamos nada acerca de lo sucedido, sin embargo al caer la noche mientras hago mi guardia comienzo a pensar en lo que hice y de un momento a otro me encuentro llorando… me siento impotente, me siento sucia, no me siento yo… ya no soy la misma chica de unos días atrás, ahora soy una asesina, siento como unos brazos me rodean y puedo sentir la respiración de mi acompañante, y por si fuera poco frente a nosotros comienza a caer un paracaídas, nuestro primer regalo de los patrocinadores, cuando lo abrimos encontramos un guiso y sopa, y mi llanto se hace aun mas fuerte porque entiendo a la perfección que quieren los patrocinadores, que quiere Harju, que les demos una historia de amor con la que puedan trabajar, y si acepto hacerlo… ¿en qué clase de monstro terminare convirtiéndome?

* * *

_**Hola, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y por agregar la historia a favoritos, espero este capi les haya gustado y puedan dejarme un review.**_

_**Los quiero**_

_**Nos vemso el jueves**_

_**Resa **_

_**xx**_


	13. Macabro

**MACABRO.**

La noche fue tranquila, comimos en silencio lo que Harju y los patrocinadores habían enviado, supongo que Cory también había comprendido el mensaje. Intente dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía ante mí la imagen de Cristell con boca y ojos cosidos seguida por la de aquel chico que mate para salvar a mi amigo, me sentía extraña como si yo ya no fuera yo, Cory tampoco durmió mucho llego un punto llegada la madrugada en que los dos nos encontrábamos despiertos, solo escuchábamos el vaivén de las olas, en otra situación eso me hubiera relajado y permitido dormir pero este no era el caso, el aire era un poco fresco pero no queríamos prender alguna fogata y permitir que nos ubicaran rápidamente así que lo único que hicimos fue sentarnos lo más juntos posible.

-Tay…- escuche que alguien me llamaba pero no estaba segura ya que me encontraba muy cansada y quizá fuera mi imaginación

–Tay…Taylor…- volví a escuchar, y acto seguido sentí a Cory acercarse un poco más a mi – Taylor…- era él quien me hablaba, su voz era un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte sin moderar del todo el volumen de mi voz

-Shhh… baja la voz- mire a todos lados creyendo que me lo pedía por que había alguien cerca – No tonta no quiero que nos escuchen, o al menos no que transmitan nuestra platica…

-Ohh, lo siento- esta vez mi voz era un susurro

-Tengo algo que contarte, algo que me sucedió antes de subir a la plataforma y aparecer en la arena, cuando entre en el cilindro de cristal… Kryshna…a ella le paso algo horrible…

-A Cristell también… cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo…- Cory me escruto con la mirada – Antes de entrar me dio… la carta y también esto- saque la cadena que estaba cubierta por mi playera y le mostré el dije, él lo miro y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Después…me dijo que había enviado las cartas y que le había pedido a Krysh que te entregara la tuya- el asintió como dándome a entender que la había recibido- Le pregunte si se encontraba en problemas y ella dijo que no importaba nos despedimos me dijo que saliera vivía de aquí y cobrara justicia, entre en el tubo y… este tardo en subir, de pronto tras ella aparecieron dos agentes de la paz y tres médicos y….

- Le rompieron los huesos…- dijo él sin más, lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su mirada era de tristeza

-No, a Cristell le cosieron los ojos y la boca… cuando se la llevaron no sé bien si estaba inconsciente o había muerto pero no le rompieron nada

-A Kryshna si…me dio la carta y me dijo que había enviado las demás, después me abrazo y me dijo que intentara salir vivo, entre al tubo y también tardo en salir… pero con ella no entro ningún médico, solo un agente con un mazo y le golpeo en el hombro, ella cayó al suelo y él siguió golpeándola… cuando se la llevo… ella… no sé si murió o no, aunque lo más seguro es que si…¿crees que haya sido por que enviaron las cartas?

Comencé a procesar lo que me acababa de decir, a mi mente también vino la imagen de los demás chicos al salir a la plataforma, todos con rostros asustados, ojos llorosos o llorando.

-No, no lo creo Cory ¿recuerdas las caras de los demás chicos cuando aparecimos en la plataforma, mientras esperábamos a que la cuenta terminara?- el frunció su ceño

-¿crees que…?- dijo después de unos segundos

-Algo tenían que hacer para causarnos más temor…no fuimos los únicos- en mi mente se comenzó a crear un plan, pero eso implicaba arriesgarnos.

-Cory… tenemos que buscar otros aliados

-¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto loca?... Taylor no creo que nadie quiera crear una alianza… todos quieren salir de aquí, tu y yo nos prometimos salir juntos sinsajito pero ellos…

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- le interrumpí

-Sinsajito, no sé qué idea se traía en mente Cristell al darte una insignia de sinsajo, no igual a la de tu madre pero ambos son sinsajos al final de cuentas, lo siento no debí de haberte llamado así- yo solo negué con la cabeza

-Cory… debemos hacerlo… mañana, buscaremos a alguien que se quiera unir a nosotros

-Ajá …pero aun no entiendo porque de pronto te surge la necesidad de crear una alianza más grande

-Respuestas…y quizá… podamos no sé como enviar por medio de nuestras platicas algún mensaje acerca de lo que nos han hecho como las descargas o incluso lo que le hicieron a nuestros estilistas

-Está bien, pero intentemos dormir un poco…- yo asentí y nos recostamos en la arena, sin despegarnos claro, cerré los ojos recordando una noche en el distrito 4 acostada de esa manera a un lado de Amos habíamos salido para ver las medusas que en ocasiones se acercaban a la orilla, había sido una de las tantas noches de besos robados, recuerdo que cuando entramos a la casa nos dirigimos a la cocina a sacar la jarra de agua del refrigerador Amos lleno nuestros vasos y los puso sobre la barra, después coloco la jarra en su lugar y cuando creí que cerraría la puerta hizo una reverencia y me atrajo hacia el… no había música, solo el sonido de las olas y el ronroneo del refrigerador, pero bailamos a la luz de este y fue el mejor baile de mi vida.

-Hey…-la voz de Cory me saco de mi trance volviéndome a la realidad, ya no hablaba en susurros, lo mire y tenía la vista fija en el cielo y un brazo levantado hacia el mismo, aun se veían las estrellas- Pon el brillo de tus ojos en este cielo, e incluso estas estrellas se sentirían celosas- yo sonreí y mire el cielo

-Eso es mentira- el rio mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo agradecí ese cumplido, lo guardaría en mi mente, para cuando un día no fuera bien recordara ese momento.

No dormimos mucho, cuando nos despertamos el sol aun no estaba tan alto, comimos unas cuantas frutas y después nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia el bosque, caminamos mucho intentando encontrar a alguien con quien tratar de formar una alianza, creíamos que no lo encontraríamos hasta que escuchamos su grito.

-¡Ayuda!- corrimos hacia la voz, la cual parecía ser de una niña pequeña, cuando nos acercamos la vimos, era la niña del Distrito 9 que estaba llorando en su plataforma tiene una pierna atorada en lo que parece una trampa hecha con enredaderas, a lo lejos vislumbro al chico del Distrito 13 quien prepara un tridente para lanzárselo, como si de un acto reflejo se tratara coloco una flecha en el arco, tenso la cuerda y antes de que el pueda lanzar el tridente suelto la cuerda… y así es como mi lista de asesinatos aumenta a dos, me quedo de pie y puedo escuchar a Cory correr hacia la niña.

-Tranquila, te vamos a sacar- le dice mientras con el hacha de manera cuidadosa intenta romper la trampa dándome el tiempo necesario para recuperarme, cuando me acerco a ellos veo que la pierna de la niña sangra y tiene unas espinas incrustadas las cuales saco con cuidado y con el agua de la cantimplora limpio, a falta de vendas, Cory rompe un pedazo de su playera para colocársela, en todo este proceso ella nos ve atónita.

-Listo, ya quedo, yo soy Taylor y el Cory…no te vamos a hacer nada, solo queremos formar una alianza contigo ¿quieres?- ella asiente- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Quetzal, ¿Por qué quieren formar una alianza?- su voz denota curiosidad

-Porque quizá juntos podamos salir vivos de aquí…- ella ríe pues en si eso es absurdo, sin embargo acepta formar la alianza, en el camino a la playa nos enteramos que apenas ayer cumplió los trece años, que vive con su padre que trabaja en la tienda distribuidora del distrito mientras su mamá se queda en casa, no tiene hermanos.

-¿Por qué llorabas en tu plataforma?¿tenias miedo?- le pregunte una vez en la playa, mientras Cory intentaba atrapar pescado sin suerte, si tan solo Amos estuviera aquí…

-Sí, tenía miedo y aparte…- medita su respuesta y se termina acercando a mí, cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace en un tono bajo y con cautela- Sucedió algo horrible con Marik, mi estilista, se despidió de mi y en cuanto entre al tubo entraron un agente y un medico con un vaso… el agente arrodillo a Marik y se coloco unos guantes gruesos, le levanto la cara y el médico le rocío el contenido en los ojos…era acido… le quemaron los ojos… pude ver como se retorcía del dolor y después escuche sus gritos…creo que fue su castigo por ayudarme…

-¿Ayudarte?...

-Si… Marik … antes de que nos trasladaran… llamo a mis padres, les dijo que estaba bien y que pronto todo acabaría… yo no hable con ellos pero, él me dijo que estarían bien…- ella rompió en llanto, y yo me limite a abrasarla, entonces quizá todos los estilistas se revelaron, y ayudaron a sus niños de alguna manera, quizá por eso nuestros estilistas, si no es que los de todos sufrieron algún castigo tan macabro. Pronto de una forma u otra lo averiguaría, y nos sacaría a todos vivos, lo único que Aryana Snow podía esperar de nosotros era una venganza…dolorosa.

* * *

_**Hola, gracias por sus reviews, son las 00:36 y es viernes, pero me emocione al escribirlo y bueno... espero no causarles pesadillas, me merezco review? eso espero, nos vemos el martes, los quiero.**_

_**Resa**_

_**xx**_


	14. Y¿si no regresa?

**Y ¿SI NO REGRESA?**

**Grant POV **

Desde el día en que desapareció mi hermana cada noche al no poder dormir he estado viniendo a su habitación, si ella estuviera aquí al escucharme entrar en la noche me haría un espacio y me dejaría dormirme con ella, siempre desde que tengo memoria hace eso, cuando llovía fuerte, cuando me asustaban los gritos de mamá por las pesadillas o cuando yo tenia una y me daba miedo, pero ahora… se siente horrible entrar a su cuarto y no verla ahí, con su cabello enmarañado y aferrada a la almohada.

Esta noche una pesadilla fue la que me despertó, me levante en silencio intentando no despertar a Amos y Caitlin quienes se quedaron esta noche en mi habitación ya que habíamos estado platicando ahí y el sueño nos atrapo, y seguramente nadie quiso despertarlos. Abro quedamente la puerta de su cuarto, esta tal y como lo dejo aquella mañana, el peine de plata que tía Effie le regalo para su decimotercer cumpleaños esta sobre el tocador, en la mecedora que tía Jo le hizo desde que nació esta el libro que el abuelo y yo logramos conseguirle para su más reciente cumpleaños, una pieza única ya que es de las pocas que quedan del antes, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, cuando se lo regalamos ese mismo día lo comenzó a leer y no durmió toda la noche por terminarlo, sin embargo aun lo hojea y casi puedo apostar que está en su capítulo favorito "Una merienda de locos", lo tomo y busco el separador y bingo, ahí está en ese capítulo. Sobre la mecedora también esta su viejo cardigán, la única cosa que no ha permitido que los tíos Venia, Flavius y Octavia tiren aun huele a ella. Junto a su cama tiene una foto que nos tomamos en un gran árbol en el distrito 7 estamos Caitlin, Amos, ella y yo hacemos caras graciosas, yo he de haber tenido unos siete años y ellos alrededor de diez u once, lo miro fijamente enfocándome en el rostro de mi hermana.

-Tienes que aguantar, pronto te sacaran de ahí, Gale y Beetee lo prometieron…- mi voz es casi un susurro

-Y la van a sacar- no había notado a Amos de pie en la puerta, he visto varias fotos de su papá a su edad y puedo decir lo mismo que todo el mundo dice, "Finnick Odair pudo haber muerto, pero reencarno en su hijo"

-No te escuche

-Eso creí- entra a la habitación y se sienta en la cama de mi hermana

- Tú también la extrañas- comento

-Todos la extrañamos… y todos queremos que siga viva

-Sabes, cuando regrese yo creo que tendrás que estar aquí por un tiempo, con un tridente y asistiendo a todos lados con ella ya que seguramente muchos chicos querrán tener una cita con ella.- la cara de Amos denota sorpresa y algo más que no logro reconocer

-¿Por qué dices eso?- su voz tiembla y sé que he dado en el clavo

-Puedo ser menor que ustedes pero no soy tonto, a demás como si no los hubiera visto besándose una noche en el 4 y después bailando a la luz del refrigerador…

-¿te molesta…que yo…?

-No, pero si algo te puedo decir es que siempre serás mi primo pero si le haces daño a mi hermana, no me molestaría darte unos buenos golpes, después de todo sigo siendo el primer lugar en el equipo de lucha en la escuela.

-No te preocupes, no quiero hacerle daño.- lo bueno en Amos es que era fácil saber cuando estaba siendo sincero y diciendo la verdad, ya que solía colocar una mano en su nuca, bajaba la mirada y su voz sonaba muy tranquila.

-¿tienes miedo?- le pregunte después de unos minutos en silencio

-Sí, me aterra pensar como estará, si seguirá viva, ruego cada noche cuando la transmisión empieza que no esté su rostro entre los caídos…y después están las cartas que llegaron esta mañana…

Por un momento me había olvidado de ellas, esta mañana habían llegado unas cartas las cuales en el sobre claramente se distinguía la letra de mi hermana estas venían acompañadas por otra carta de una tal Cristell, donde nos decía que si mi hermana sucumbía quería que leyéramos esas cartas, y donde decía que no sentía que fuera justo que las cosas se repitieran su demás contenido era desconocido para nosotros tres ya que no nos permitieron estar ahí cuando lo leían.

-Siéntete afortunado, te dejo una a ti solo…- dije con un poco de celos Amos rio por lo bajo.

-¿Qué crees que digan?

- No lo sé, y tu ¿Qué crees?

- Tampoco sé que haya escrito, pero me gustaría saberlo- su ceño estaba fruncido y después agrego- Lo que me preocupa es que crea que no la están buscando o que no la sacaran a tiempo…que se de por vencida…

-Eso no es opción- lo interrumpí, ya que no quería pensar que mi hermana creía tal cosa- La van a encontrar…

-Sí, tienes razón lo que dije fue muy estúpido…- sabia que solo lo decía para calmarme- Vamos a dormir otro rato… o a intentarlo…- él se puso de pie y yo hice lo mismo, pero antes de salir con el mire una vez más la foto y lo detuve.

-Amos…- trague saliva con dificultad pues lo que estaba a punto de preguntar lastimaba como púas en mi garganta- Y… ¿Si no regresa? ¿Qué haremos?

Amos se acerco hasta mi, me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente

-Buscaremos la manera de vengarnos, sacaremos a nuestra familia adelante…no lo sé… solo… no pienses de esa manera… ella va a volver, sana y salva ¿entendido?- yo asentí, sin embargo el resto de la noche la pregunta estuvo dando mil y un vueltas en mi cabeza y ¿si no regresa?.

* * *

_**+Por antes me refiero a antes de que iniciaran los juegos, antes de Snow, más o menos por nuestros tiempos o un poco más adelante**_

_**Hola, mil gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, espero este capitulo les haya agradado, en el siguiente habra mas accion, sin mas... me voy a cenar... **_

_**los quiero y nos vemos el Jueves, por favor dejen review... si? :) **_

_**Resa **_

_**xx**_


	15. Encontrando la señal

**Los personajes no me pertencen son propiedad de Susanne Collins, yo solo juego con ellos**

* * *

**ENCONTRANDO LA SEÑAL.**

**Distrito 3 Gale POV **

-¡LA ENCOTRE! ¡LA ENCONTRE!- una chica de cabello rubio entro a la sala gritando, Beetee en cuanto escucho sus gritos dejo saco el pequeño transmisor del brazo del chico muerto en la camilla y volteo a la recién llegada

- Profesor, encontré la señal en la que transmiten, aun es débil pero la puedo mejorar….- la chica tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de hecho al parecer todos la tuvimos.

-¿La señal?...-Beetee parecía confundido- La de televisión…¿Cómo…?

-Al parecer profesor tienen un pequeño fallo, en este momento puedo ver lo que está sucediendo en la arena…

-Muy bien, ¿hay coordenadas de transmisión?

-La señal aun es débil y no puedo localizar del todo las coordenadas pero espero pronto pueda hacerlo- Beetee se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta y la chica se quedo ahí de pie mirándolo.

- Tú muchacha ven conmigo, te ayudare a aclarar la señal- la chica camino hasta él- Gale, da la buena nueva a los demás jefes de seguridad- yo asenti aunque su mirada también me decía que informara a Peeta de la noticia- ¡LOS DEMAS QUE TANTO MIRAN SIGAN TRABAJANDO AUN DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR LA MANERA DE ACTIVAR ESOS RASTREADORES!

Una vez que Beetee se hubo marchado yo me dirigí a las oficinas y di la notica a los jefes de seguridad de los demás distritos y a la propia Elody quien inmediatamente fue a ver lo que se había descubierto. Una vez solo marque el teléfono de casa de Katniss, este sonó solo dos veces e inmediatamente la voz de Haymitch se escucho del otro lado.

-¿Diga?

-Haymitch soy yo, Gale…

-Oh muchacho… ¿sucede algo malo?- su voz detono preocupación así que me apresure a responder

-No, todo lo contrario, una chica encontró la señal que usan para transmitir los programas, aun es débil y no tenemos las coordenadas de transmisión, sin embargo Beetee ya se encuentra trabajando con ella para ayudarle a volver más clara la señal.

-Esa si es una buena noticia… y de los rastreadores ¿aun no tienen ningún resultado?

-No… el primero lo echaron a perder y Beetee se molesto tanto que ahora los tiene amenazados, así que ahora trabajan un poco más lento, están trabajando con doce y los otros doce aun están siendo retirados.

-No entiendo porque se los dejaron- sonaba confundido pero era algo fácil de explicar

-Pues tenemos la teoría de que lo hicieron pensando que no intentaríamos re activarlos. Haymitch, ¿ustedes saben algo de las cartas? ¿las han leído?

-No, Grant quiere que respeten la decisión de su hermana, de abrirlas si le sucede algo…Katniss y Peeta también, la familia de Cory tampoco ha querido abrirlas, dicen que si lo hacen podrían causarle mala suerte, son algo supersticiosos, ¿los demás familiares recibieron algo?

-Por lo que sé , cuatro familias recibieron una llamada misteriosa de los que suponen eran los estilistas de sus hijos, pero aun lo siguen investigando, las demás familias recibieron notas escritas por sus hijos en la parte trasera de su foto, o en su defecto cartas, sin embargo todo sigue en investigación- En ese momento entro un chico con una nota de Beetee quien me pedía que acudiera a la sala de mando- Haymitch lo siento tengo que ir a ayudar, cualquier otra novedad les aviso

-Adelante ve y muchas gracias por informarnos, yo les diré a todos por acá

En cuanto llegue a la sala de mando Beetee estaba muy concentrado en la pantalla, Elody no se encontraba ahí, me la tope en el camino iba a hablar con él presidente, la única que noto mi presencia fue la chica que había descubierto la señal, fue ahí cuando me surgió una duda.

-¿Qué sucedería si no funciona ningún rastreador?

- Pues… si ninguno funciona, al principio nos hubiéramos visto en un aprieto ya que no habíamos dado con la frecuencia en la que transmitían en la televisión, pero ahora que la tenemos….- guardo silencio, y me empezó a preocupar

-¿ahora que la tenemos?

- Ahora que la tenemos podemos estar seguros de que si no funcionan podremos buscar la arena a partir de las coordenadas que de la señal – concluyo la chica rubia.

-¿Por qué con la señal?- le pregunte

- Porque lo que transmite esta señal es la arena, en la arena hay por todos lados cámaras colocadas y cada cámara debe tener una coordenada para que los vigilantes sepan que parte de la arena están observando- me quede mirando fijamente a la chica quien no pasaría de tener 20 me recordaba tanto a Madge.

-¡LO TENGO! –grito Beetee sobresaltándonos a ambos- ¡TENGO LAS COORDENADAS DE LA SEÑAL! Den aviso a todo el mundo, debemos preparar un rescate.

Así inmediatamente ambos salimos a informar, ella a los que estaban trabajando con los rastreadores y yo a los Jefes de seguridad y a Elody, por fin teníamos las coordenadas espero no tardemos en preparar el rescate, no podemos permitir que otro niño más muera en ese lugar.

* * *

**Chán Chán chán chaaaán... Hola chicos, gracias por sus reviews, mensajes privados y que agrueguen la historia a favoritos, o a mi. Lamento no haber subido el jueves pasado pero me encontraba haciendo trabajos de bimestre. Pero por fin ya estoy libre hasta el siguiente bimestre. ¿Que les parece? ya encontraron la señal...¿Llegaran a tiempo o alguien más morira? espero puedan dejar Review lo apreciaria a punto de publicar una historia Finnick- Annie, espero poder subirla el jueves y que la puedan leer. **

**En fin, los veo el jueves.**

**Los quiero**

**Resa, xx**


	16. Sombras del pasado

**Lamento subir hasta hoy, disfruten del capitulo y los veo abajo.**

* * *

**SOMBRAS DEL PASADO.**

El cañón solo ha sonado una vez desde el día en que rescatamos a Quetzal, eso fue hace tres días, desde entonces todo ha estado muy tranquilo, de hecho es preocupante.

-Debemos movernos- le digo a Cory mientras intentamos pescar algo, Quetzal esta en nuestro pequeño refugio improvisado pelando algunos frutos que encontré por los alrededores.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Cory, sin embargo no le contesto- Taylor… ¿Por qué?- insiste, yo suspiro y lo miro fijamente.

-Planean hacer algo, si no es que ya lo estén haciendo… lo que quieren es un espectáculo ¿no lo entiendes? En tres días…- suspiro pues me comienzo a frustrar- En tres días no han asesinado a nadie

-¿Qué crees que tengan planeado?

-No lo sé Cory, no lo sé- salimos del agua sin resultado alguno, vamos y nos sentamos al lado de Quetzal, comemos en silencio los frutos cuando algo llama la atención de la niña.

-Paracaídas- dice Cory asombrado, Quetzal esta igual de asombrada que él, es un cielo incorpóreo de paracaídas, ellos se levantan y comienzan a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa para tomarlos, algo no anda bien, a mi mente llega la ocasión cuando mi madre nos conto acerca de cómo murió mi tía Prim… paracaídas… es entonces cuando todo hace clic en mi cabeza.

-¡NO!- grito me pongo de pie lo más rápido que puedo y los alcanzo para tomarlos a ambos de las manos- ¡Tomen sus armas rápido no tenemos tiempo…!

-¿qué sucede? Quizá tienen alimento o…- pero interrumpo a Quetzal

-¡NO, SON BOMBAS!- tomo el arco y el craj ellos toman sus armas, nos alejamos un poco cuando los primeros paracaídas explotan logrando que nos tropecemos y caigamos, poco a poco y aun más cerca nuestro comienzan a caer más paracaídas. Uno de ellos cae cerca de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para lastimarme, caigo al suelo mientras siento como el dolor se extiende por mi brazo derecho, no quiero mirar.

-¡VAMOS TAYLOR PONTE DE PIE! –la voz de Cory suena angustiada, me levanto a pesar del dolor y lo siento jalarme y guiarme entre los arbustos, los paracaídas se quedan atrás en la playa.

-¿Cómo…sabias…lo… que…sucedería?- pregunta Quetzal jadeando, mientras Cory se deshace de su chaqueta y después de su playera, la moja con una de las botellas con agua que hemos alcanzado a tomar y me la coloca, hago una mueca de dolor al sentir aquel contacto y ahogo un grito, me atrevo a mirar y veo mi piel al rojo vivo, una quemadura que va desde mi codo hasta la muñeca, se ve realmente mal, miro hacia Quetzal tratando de aclarar mi mente y alejar el dolor.

-Así murió mi tía Prim, ella… en el Capitolio durante la rebelión.-volteo a ver a Cory quien está colocando un pedazo de su playera en mi brazo para tapar la herida.

-Debemos seguir avanzando- dice él mirándome fijamente, yo asiento y los tres nos ponemos en marcha.

-Debemos pensar…- Quetzal rompe el silencio que se había creado mientras caminamos.

-¿Sobre qué?- le pregunto.

-Ya usaron una estrategia de años atrás para atacarnos y tener un poco de acción, ¿Qué otra cosa del pasado pueden usar en nuestra contra?

-Para tener trece eres bastante persuasiva- le comento y ella sonríe

-Chicas, lamento interrumpir su plática pero… miren allá- volteamos hacia donde Cory señala y nos sorprendemos al ver una densa niebla acercándose hacia nosotros al igual que una figura que sale de ella, es la chica del distrito trece, tose incontrolablemente y su piel tiene unas cuantas ampollas, en cuanto nos ve lanza un cuchillo el cual por desgracia alcanza a dañar a Cory en el abdomen, sin pensarlo dos veces cargo el arco con una flecha y le apunto, mientras Quetzal intenta ver que tan grave es el daño que le ha causado.

-¡Es mejor que te rindas! – Grito aun con el arco cargado – Eres tu contra nosotros tres, ríndete y únete a nuestra alianza.

-¿Una alianza? – Su voz suena burlona- Doce ¿acaso no sabes cuantos quedamos?

-Sí, lo sé pero yo no planeo matar más gente por dar un espectáculo ¿tu si? – arqueo una de mis cejas y ella queda perpleja ante mi comentario, claro que también las personas que están manejando los juegos estarán igual, acabo de rebelarme dentro de la arena

-Te hice una pregunta trece, responde y así decido si suelto la cuerda y te mato de una vez o te unes a nuestra alianza- la niebla se acerca cada vez más a nosotros y cuando creo que la chica no va a contestar lo hace.

-Vámonos de aquí, esa niebla no es buena, rápido.- se acerca hasta nosotros y me ayuda a levantar a Cory quien se recarga en mi para poder avanzar- Mi nombre es Jemmima.

-¿Por qué dices que esa niebla no es buena?- le pregunta Quetzal

-¿Te enseñan historia en tu distrito?

-Está claro que en todos los distritos enseñan historia.- sentencia Cory quien con una mano se cubre el abdomen

-Solo quería aligerar la tensión, lo siento por el cuchillo- Cory solo la mira y con un gesto le indica que continúe- Bueno, recuerdan la ultima arena, más bien la arena del vasallaje… Cuando…

-Tic toc, la arena era un reloj- la interrumpo

- Si doce, esa arena de la que tu madre y otros escaparon, la anciana del distrito 4 la que se ofreció en lugar de Annie Odair

-Mags…- Amos suele decir que ella era su abuela, aunque claro no era verdad.

-Exacto, murió en la niebla…intentando salvar a tus padres y a Finnick

-¿quieres decir que esa niebla…?

-Bueno, yo aun no nacía pero quiero suponer que era algo así, ellos también sufrieron estas ampollas que…me están empezando a arder.

-Sombras del pasado- dice Cory en un susurro, Jemmima, Quetzal y yo lo vemos preocupadas, está pálido, necesita descansar.

-Ahí hay una cueva, podemos descansar, la niebla se quedo atrás- las tres miramos y es verdad aquella niebla se ha quedado estancada a unos cuantos pasos del lugar de donde salió Jemmima.

Entramos a aquella cueva donde cabemos los cuatro sin problema alguno, Jemmima me ayuda a ver la herida de Cory la cual es un poco profunda pero no toco ningún órgano, rompemos las chamarras y creamos unas improvisadas vendas, en este punto Cory se ha quedado dormido. Como no me quiero despegar de su lado son Jemmima y Quetzal quienes salen a buscar algo que comer y por un poco más de agua, apenas unos minutos después de que se van Cory despierta, aun se le ve un poco pálido.

-No te pongas de pie- le digo- Aun estas débil

-Se unió a nosotros ¿cierto?- su voz es rasposa

-Sí, también quiere regresar a casa.- el cierra los ojos y yo lo escruto con la mirada- Cory… ¿A qué te referías con sombras del pasado?- Nuestras miradas se encuentran y él me tiende su mano para que la tome, una vez que lo hago me acerca a su lado y me obliga a recostarme en su pecho, no sé porque mi corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente.

-Me refería…- suelta después de unos segundos en los que ha estado acariciando mi cabello-… a lo mismo de lo que hablaba Quetzal antes de que nos encontráramos a Jemmima, están usando antiguas estrategias…

-¿Pero por qué?- me siento confundida, mis padres me hablaron de las antiguas arenas y otras cosas pero no entiendo el por qué usarlas.

-Por la misma razón que eres el tributo del distrito 12…

-Creo que estas comenzando a divagar, deberías dormir otro poco- levanto la vista y me encuentro con aquellos ojos verdes que logran que mi corazón se desboque aunque sé que no debería, también esta Amos a quien quiero y quien logra que mi corazón lata igual de rápido y a quien quizá no vuelva a ver, Cory coloca un dedo sobre mis labios y comienzo a sentir como el rubor sube por mis mejillas, no quiero que seamos unos trágicos amantes, si algo sucederá entre nosotros preferiría que no fuera en estas circunstancias y creo que él también lo nota ya que aparta su dedo de mis labios y su mirada se vuelve al techo de la cueva.

-No estoy divagando… solo digo la verdad Taylor, ella quiere que sea así, y es ella quien quiere eliminarte- por un momento no entiendo a quien se refiere pero después las cosas toman sentido

-Aryana…- su nombre sale en un susurro de mis labios

-Ojo por ojo… quizá

-Mi madre no mato a Snow y eso todos lo saben…

-No, pero fue ella y tu padre quienes de una manera u otra lograron que Panem entero se levantara en su contra, Aryana tenía una vida perfecta…prácticamente arreglada, en cuanto su abuelo muriera ella subiría al poder y con la rebelión todo se fue a la basura, ella fue enviada a un orfanato y después… no sé cómo habrá conseguido levantar lo que su abuelo dejo, quiero suponer que la única forma de recordarles a los distritos lo que le habían quitado fue esta quitarles a sus hijos de la misma manera que años atrás y además hacer pagar a tu familia por lo que comenzó…

-Pero… ¿Por qué solo yo? Si querían hacer sufrir a mis padres ¿Por qué no también a Grant? Y si querían lo mismo con el resto de la familia ¿Por qué no Amos y Caitlin?- me siento aun más confundida

-Porque quizá ella no planea que su nuevo Capitolio caiga.- la forma en que lo dice me provoca escalofríos, me siento sin soltar la mano de Cory quien me mira preocupado, pronto comprendo lo que quiere, y si ellos Cory, Jemmima y Quetzal siguen conmigo quizá solo les provoque problemas, porque si algo me queda claro es que Aryana, no quiere que yo salga viva de este juego. Cory aprieta mi mano y yo volteo a verlo intentando que no note que me encuentro preocupada, sus ojos solo me reiteran algo que probablemente suceda: _"Voy a morir, voy a morir sin ver de nuevo a mi familia, sin ver a Amos… sin saber que podría suceder entre Cory y yo… voy a morir…"_

* * *

**_¡HOLA! lamento haber subido hasta hoy sufri lo que se conoce como bloqueo de escritor y no sabia que palabras usar para seguir con la historia, ya tenia la idea pero las palabras uff! en fin aqui les traigo este capitulo espero lo disfruten, ya no tengo bloqueo de escritor de hecho ya estoy terminando los siguientes capitulos asi que sin falta el jueves o quiza hoy más tarde les traigo otro capitulo. Los quiero y muchas gracias por sus Reviews y favoritos._**

**_Los quiero. Cuidense_**

**_Resa XX _**


	17. Dulce venganza

**DULCE VENGANZA**

**Aryana Snow POV **

-Quiero ver a Conan- mi asistente asiente y sale de la habitación, miro fijamente las fotos en el panel frente a mí, siete en el juego y solo una que quiero que muera lo más pronto posible, Taylor Mellark Everdeen, quiero que alguno de los que quedan la maten y después se maten entre ellos para que solo uno gane, justo como con mi abuelo.

-Adelante- digo cuando escucho que tocan la puerta, sin despegar la mirada de la foto de Mellark

-¿Me llamo, señora?

-Aer, que bueno que llegas- me pongo de pie y lo miro mientras me acerco a él- Sí, te llame porque ha surgido en mi una gran duda

-¿Qué duda?- su voz es cautelosa, me agrada

-¿Por qué demonios Mellark sigue viva?- acaricio una rosa que está en un jarrón cerca de mí

-Yo… eh…pues vera- noto como se pasa nerviosamente una mano por el cabello, yo clavo mi vista en él esperando su respuesta- Ella es muy inteligente y hábil y además a la gente le agrada…

- A la gente le agrada- saboreo las palabras, amargas palabras- ¡A LA GENTE LE AGRADA! – golpeo el jarrón el cual cae al suelo y se rompe Aer da un paso atrás.

-Lo…lo siento… se cuáles eran sus ordenes pero…- balbucea

-¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE PIENSES, TE DI UNA ORDEN Y ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE SE CUMPLA!- me acerco a él y lo tomo por la camisa de una forma agresiva, no como aquellos encuentros que hemos llegado a tener, de pronto un técnico irrumpe sin tocar

-¿¡QUE QUIERES!?- espeto

-Tenemos problemas- contesta casi sin aliento y yo suelto a Aer, ambos nos quedamos viendo al recién llegado

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- pregunta Aer, el chico nos mira a intervalos su rostro esta pálido

-Encontramos una falla en la señal y… esta ha sido rastreada…- contesta atento a nuestra reacción, mis piernas tiemblan y Aer coloca una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Se infiltraron?- pregunta Aer, el chico no contesta- ¡DEMONIOS!

Aer sale de la habitación seguido por el chico, yo por mi parte me quedo unos segundos de pie asimilando lo que acaba de suceder, no quiero que tiren lo que me costó levantar, no quiero que lo arruinen, salgo del estudio y me dirijo al cuarto de control, Aer ya está ahí dando órdenes y gritándole a _nuestro _personal, si nuestro, porque gracias a él pude levantar nuevamente lo que años atrás Katniss Everdeen me quito. Toda la sala se queda en silencio en cuanto me ven en la puerta, así que recobro la compostura y entro lentamente, justo como vi muchas veces a mi abuelo entrar, Aer me lanza una mirada de _"es tu turno, tu mandas que no se les olvide" _

-Tu arma, cargada- le digo en tono bajo al guardia que está en la puerta, este me la tiende con su mano temblorosa y yo la tomo sin titubear.

-Me encantaría saber ¿Quién es el encargado de las transmisiones?- pregunto con parsimonia, un chico que ha de tener cerca de unos veintiocho años da un paso tímido al frente

- Yo señora.- su voz tiembla, una lástima.

- Me puedes explicar porque fallo el sistema, ¿Cómo es que pudieron infiltrarse?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

-Yo…ellos… lo que sucede es que… había un pequeño fallo pero… no…no creímos que

-¿Sabes o no sabes?- espero unos segundos a que conteste y cuando no lo hace levanto el arma y le disparo justo en la cabeza, pronto el cae muerto, todos en la sala guardan silencio miro a una chica de piel blanca y ojos azules que mira el cuerpo, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran yo sonrío -¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?

- Katherine O´Shea- contesta con voz apenas audible

-Katherine ¿sabes cómo funciona todo?-ella asiente- Bien, pues felicidades, tienes el puesto de este bastardo, arregla las cosas y tu Aer… encárgate de Mellark, llévense este cuerpo de aquí

Salgo de el cuarto de mando y me dirijo hasta mi oficina, escucho unos pasos de tras mío cuando me volteo veo a Aer siguiéndome, abro la puerta de mi oficina y la dejo medio abierta en cuestión de segundos Aer entra y la cierra tras de sí.

-Lo que hiciste allá fue muy valiente guapa- su tono de voz es seductor, el mismo que usa en otras ocasiones.

-¿No te di una orden?- lo miro con una ceja levantada

-Las ordenes están para romperse- camina hasta mi asiento y me toma por los hombros – Estas muy tensa

- ¿No debería estarlo? Mellark sigue viva y tu no haces nada para quitarla de mi camino.

-¿Por qué quieres quitarla? Es algo que aun no acabo de comprender, Aryana no comprendo tu odio a la chica

-Serás idiota, por culpa de sus padres mi vida como la conocía, me mandaron a un orfanato, nadie quería adoptar a la nieta de un asesino… quiero que ellos sufran, quiero que ella muera y después… iré por Grant, al hijo de Odair lo obligare a hacer lo mismo que hacia su padre… y la adoptada de Manson quizá tenga la misma suerte que Odair… no lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que quiero hundirlos a todos que paguen por lo que hicieron.

-Dulce venganza- besa mi cuello lo que logra hacerme estremecer- Me agrada Snow, entonces hare lo que me pide.

-Eso espero- lo miro detenidamente- Aer, ¿crees que es tarde?

-No lo sé, pero… si es así necesito tu autorización para eliminarlos a todos

-La tienes, la tienes- el asiente y me da un beso antes de salir de la oficina

Dulce venganza, saboreo esas palabras porque es justo lo que quiero.

* * *

_**Hola mis lectores guapos bueno pues aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, una perspectiva diferente, ¿ que les parecio? merezco reviews, eso espero :) los quiero mucho **_

_**Resa xx **_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**_


	18. La nota

_**Yo solo juego con la historia brindada por Collins. Los veo abajo**_

* * *

**LA NOTA.**

Me levanto en silencio, Jemmima ha hecho guardia en las últimas horas, sin embargo el cansancio se ha apoderado de ella y se ha quedado dormida. Miro detenidamente a mis acompañantes, intento averiguar cómo los lograre sacar con vida y la única forma que se me ocurre es dando mi vida a cambio de su libertad, sin embargo antes debo lograr que los dos chicos del distrito 2 y la chica del distrito 1 formen una alianza con ellos.

Tomo el craj y el arco y salgo de la cueva intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, intentare cazar algo para comer a la par que busco a los demás chicos. El clima fuera de la cueva es húmedo, casi tropical y conforme el día avance se que será aún mayor, no sé si los vigilantes nos intentan deshidratar hasta la locura pero eso parece.

Antes de alejarme escucho un sonido, el tintineo de paracaídas, son apenas dos que caen a unos paso de mí, me acerco a ellos y los abro con cuidado, no hay comida o medicamentos, en el interior de ambos hay una nota, la cual está firmada por los mentores de Jemmima y de Quetzal la nota dice lo mismo "DESHASTE DE MELLARK, UNA VEZ QUE LO HAGAS LO DEMAS SERA FACIL". Un tercer paracaídas cae cerca de mí y sé que es para Cory no lo abro por que se que contiene la misma nota.

Me alejo de ahí dejando los paracaídas con sus notas en el suelo, corro por el bosque que nos rodea, a todos les han encomendado la misma misión: borrarme del mapa, no estoy segura de que acciones vayan a tomar mis aliados, pero sí de la que tomaran los chicos que aun no lo son, la cacería ha comenzado y yo soy la presa. En mi carrera no me fijo donde piso y caigo al suelo, es ahí donde me derrumbo, Aryana nunca debió de haber creído que me mantendría aun en guardia, no creyó que llegaría tan lejos, cerré los ojos maldiciéndome a mi misma por dejar que las cámaras que sabía que había a mi alrededor estarían grabando este momento de gloria, Taylor Mellark había caído, se había derrumbado como una niña pequeña que llora por su mamá. Lo único que quería era volver a casa, abrazar a mi familia, decirles que ahora comprendía todo por lo que había pasado y que los admiraba por seguir adelante a pesar del pasado, pero en estos momentos lo único que me quedaba claro era que quizá no volvería a verlos, las esperanzas de que nos rescataran se habían esfumado de pronto ya no las había, debía luchar para ganar o morir intentándolo, porque ya solo quedamos siete y uno debe ganar, incluso creo que aunque lleguemos al final tendremos que romper nuestra alianza y seguir las reglas del juego.

Un ruido me sobresalta recordándome donde me encuentro, aquí no puedo tener los ojos cerrados, debo mantener los ojos abiertos, cualquier distracción podría llevarme a una muerte segura, abrí los ojos y repase el lugar donde me encontraba con la mirada, un segundo ruido más cercano llama mi atención pronto entre los arbustos vislumbro unos ojos amarillos que están pendientes de mí, me levanto lentamente del suelo y comienzo a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, sin embargo aquella criatura es más rápida que yo en un salto esta logra tirarme de nuevo y comienza a soltarme mordidas, me intento cubrir el rostro con el brazo que salió libre de la explosion y en un instante siento como sus dientes afilados hacen estragos en mi piel, tomo una flecha del craj y se la clavo en uno de los ojos la criatura da un paso hacia atrás mientras lanza un alarido que lastima mis oídos, se aleja lo justo para que pueda ponerme de pie nuevamente tomar el craj y el arco y comenzar a correr para alejarme de él. No me he alejado mucho cuando vislumbro que otras tres criaturas similares a la primera me están siguiendo, sus patas son tan grandes que las zancadas que dan son apenas diez pasos míos, los tengo a unos cuantos pasos míos, puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo a toda prisa, tengo miedo, supongo que estos son mutos pues no parecen lobos y tampoco osos, son más grandes. Me llevan hasta la playa, no tengo otra opción más que meterme en el agua y sumergirme, rogando porque no sepan nadar, estoy bajo el agua tanto tiempo como mis pulmones soportan, cuando subo a la superficie ya no hay rastro de aquellos mutos, salgo del agua y me tiendo en la arena, mientras espero a que mi respiración se acompase. Cuando ya estoy casi seca me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar nuevamente hacia la cueva. Esperando que mis hasta este momento aliados hayan tomado ya una decisión a cerca de la nota que había en aquellos paracaídas.

Cuando llego a la cueva, Cory, Jemmima y Quetzal están fuera de ella al parecer están platicando y cuando noto lo que tienen en sus manos se perfectamente de que, es Cory quien me ve primero, inmediatamente se pone de pie y camina hacia mí, en cuanto está lo suficientemente cerca me abraza, lo cual me toma por sorpresa.

-¿Dónde has estado?- en su voz hay preocupación y cuando me separa un poco de él puedo notar que también la hay en sus ojos los cuales me escrutan rápidamente y se detienen en el brazo que aquel muto lastimo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunta Jemmima quien acaba de llegar y está de pie tras Cory, a su lado esta Quetzal.

-Un muto…más bien vario mutos, me siguieron hasta la playa…yo…creí que lo mejor era darles su espacio para que pensaran lo de esas notas en los paracaídas.

-Haber descerebrada… ¿No te ha quedado claro que estamos en una alianza?- Jemmima está seria cuando me lo dice, el hecho de que me llame descerebrada me recuerda a la manera en que en ocasiones mi tía Jo le habla a mi mamá - No te vamos a traicionar, todos aquí queremos regresar a casa vivos, queremos justicia...solo nos falta encontrar a Pipá, John y Agatha para unirnos…- supongo que ellos son los chicos de los otros distritos.

-Exacto es atacarlos desde dentro- comenta Quetzal quien me toma una mano y me mira fijamente, yo les dedico una sonrisa y después miro a Cory quien ha estado callado todo este rato, nuestras miradas se encuentran y por un segundo me nace una necesidad de besarlo, sin importarme las cámaras o las chicas ahí presentes, sin embargo me contengo, el parece estar en el mismo dilema que yo, sin embargo solo suspira y nos mira a todas.

-Debemos hallarlos, decirles que aunque cumplan el cometido de la nota no nos dejaran ir hasta que solo quede uno, hay que hacerlo cuanto antes- todas asentimos y nos damos la media vuelta para regresar a la cueva, pero de pronto alguien grita mi nombre, al instante todos nos volteamos y vemos como la chica del distrito 1 lanza un cuchillo hacia mí, el cuchillo viaja sin vacilación por los aires, está perfectamente apuntado a mi corazón, es mi momento estoy segura, no hago nada para detenerlo ya no volveré a ver a mi familia, ni a Amos o Cory solo espero que sean felices, cierro los ojos, a lo lejos escucho unas aves y espero el golpe, en mi mente solo se forma una palabra HOGAR y después solo queda el silencio…

* * *

**_Chán can chán chán... ¿habrá muerto Taylor? _**

**_Hola mis queridos, lamento actualizar hasta hoy pero estaba en trabajos finales de la uni, en exámenes finales y por fin estoy de vacaciones, muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, en estos días actualizare pronto, estamos en la recta final, después me tendrán por aquí con otras historias. _**

**_Díganme ¿Qué creen que suceda?... _**

**_Los quiero_**

**_Resa xx _**


	19. Noticias

**NOTICIAS.**

**Gale POV **

Por fin podíamos mantenernos colgados a la señal del "Capitolio" de Aryana y observábamos todo lo que sucedía en la arena así que lo último que vi cuando salí de la sala de mando fue como la chica del Distrito 1 lanzaba un cuchillo hacia Taylor, en ese momento ya no pude ver más decidí que era mejor llamarle a Peeta y contarle todo lo que había visto incluido el reciente ataque a su hija donde no había visto si salió viva o no. Al llegar al cubículo donde me asignaron tome aire y descolgué el teléfono, marque el numero de casa de Katniss el cual apenas sonó dos veces y por suerte fue Peeta quien lo atendió.

-¿Diga?- podía notar como contenía la preocupación

-Peeta, soy Gale…

-¿Qué sucede?- esta vez ya no intentaba ocultar el pánico.

-Mira nos hemos logrado mantener infiltrados en la señal de Aryana, hemos observado cada cosa que hay en la arena y ya tenemos un plan de rescate…- pude escuchar como Katniss le preguntaba por su hija, a mi mente vino la primera vez que conocí a Taylor con sus pequeños dedos llenos de curitas porque apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar el arco, no me atrevía a decirles lo que había visto pero debía hacerlo

-Taylor…-fue lo único que logro articular Peeta

-Bueno, Aryana ha dejado claro que es una venganza, al parecer pidió a todos los mentores que enviaran un paracaídas con una nota donde se leía que les pedían que la eliminaran…

-Nos quedo muy claro que se trataba de una venganza desde que la secuestro, lo que te estoy preguntando es si ella está bien, la ultima vez una bomba exploto cerca de ella causándole daño a su brazo- maldije el momento en que años atrás cree el prototipo de esa bomba, tome aire listo para contarles lo que había pasado- ¿Gale…?

-Peeta, ella vio las notas y decidió alejarse, después unos mutos la persiguieron hasta la playa ella se metió en el agua y cuando salió ya no había rastro alguno de los mutos, regreso a la cueva con los chicos quienes le dijeron que no romperían la alianza con ella que querían salir vivos pero…-tome aire- cuando iban a entrar a la cueva apareció Pipá la chica del Distrito 1 y lanzo un chuchillo hacia ella…

-Gale…solo dime que ella está viva- su tono de voz era una súplica y podía escuchar a Katniss preguntando que sucedía, no me atrevía a decirle que me había salido antes de poder ver que le sucedió a Taylor así que mentí

-No lo sé…la señal se corto y en ese espacio de tiempo vine para llamarlos- espere a que me dijera algo –Peeta va a estar bien, voy a regresar a la sala de mando para ver si ya recuperaron la señal, en cuanto sepa algo les llamo lo prometo…

-Si…- es lo único que dice, al parecer Katniss también ha escuchado lo que dije pues alcanzo a oír unos sollozos, Peeta suspira y con voz firme me dice – Gale, haya pasado lo que haya pasado asegúrate de que los demás salgan con vida…y hazle pagar caro a Aryana.

-Lo hare, lo prometo. Les llamo pronto- cuelgo el teléfono y regreso a la sala de mando rogando que Taylor siga con vida.

**DISTRITO 12**

**Peeta POV. **

Acabo de colgar con Gale y las noticias que me acaba de dar no son nada alentadoras, mi hija fue atacada y no se sabe si está muerta, la maldita señal se cortó cuando sucedió, Katniss a mi lado se encuentra llorando y abrazándose a sí misma. La acerco a mí y la abrazo, no puedo permitirme pensar que mi niña está muerta.

-Va a estar bien amor… va a estar bien – ella asiente contra mi pecho, contestamos en la sala y nadie más nos siguió lo cual agradezco pues nos ha permitido estar juntos en este momento.

-Chicos…- ambos volteamos a ver a Haymitch, quien al vernos parece comprender al instante que no son buenas noticias lo que recibimos y antes de que pueda preguntar es mi hijo, quien ha aparecido tras de él, quien toma la palabra.

-¿Qué le paso a Tay?...¿Abuelo?...¿Má?- por ultimo me dirige una mirada a mí, una mirada que en cuestión de segundos se ha vuelto cristalina, de tras de ellos aparece el resto de nuestra extraña familia, todos con cara de preocupación al vernos a Katniss y a mi tristes, preocupados.

-Fue atacada…- le contesta mi esposa el rostro de todos palidece

-¿Pero ella está bien?- pregunta Effie en un hilo de voz, Katniss la mira pero las palabras no le salen.

-Perdieron la señal antes de que supieran que le había sucedido- alcanzo a distinguir algunos sollozos y noto como Haymitch lleva una de sus manos a su frente.

-Ella sigue viva- asegura Grant con la mirada baja, por la manera en que lo dice me recuerda a la seguridad de su hermana cuando ella misma nos dijo que él se hallaba en la barriga de Katniss – Deben creerme, algo aquí me dice que mi hermana está viva- dice señalando su corazón, Katniss me abraza más fuerte y solloza, yo solo asiento. Ruego que mi hijo tenga razón, nos quedamos en la sala esperando noticias de mi pequeña comedora de chocolate, rogando al cielo que este con vida y la puedan sacar de aquella arena junto a los demás niños que quedan.

* * *

_**Hola! mil gracias por sus reviews y por agregarme a favoritos, espero este capitulo les haya gustado y me dejen un review de sus impresiones, pronto sabrán si Taylor sigue viva o no. Los quiero. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**_

_**Resa**_

_**XX**_


	20. Lágrimas

**LÁGRIMAS**

Solo escucho los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mis oídos, todo está oscuro y espero sentir pronto el impacto del arma, en cuestión de segundos ya no estaré aquí… ¿Por qué tarda tanto este momento? De pronto siento un golpe seco cerca de mis pies, algo que me trae de vuelta a la realidad, la sangre comienza a bombear nuevamente por mi cuerpo y escucho un sollozo. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una escena que no me esperaba ver Cory se coloco frente a mí y ahora yace en el suelo con el cuchillo clavado en su pecho, comienza a respirar con dificultad, más allá veo a la del Distrito 1 muerta con una hacha en su cabeza, Quetzal se acerca a mí y me abraza fuertemente mientras solloza al ver a Cory desplomado, Jemmima por su parte esta petrificada viendo a donde está el cuerpo sin vida de Agatha, ella lanzo el hacha. Algo dentro de mi reacciona cuando veo a Cory a los ojos, muevo mis pies de manera torpe y me hinco a su lado.

-Cory…-mi voz se escucha rasposa, y mis manos se posan en su rostro.

- Iré…a…casa- su voz es débil y pausada, a mi lado Quetzal analiza la herida, Jemmima ha vuelto en sí y se acerca a nosotros toma mi arco y lo carga.

-No bajes la guardia- le dice Quetzal a Jemmima quien asiente – Esta muy adentro si se la quitamos morirá en cuestión de horas….

La miro preocupada y después regreso mi mirada a Cory, esto no era lo que quería, Harju se ha de estar riendo en estos momentos de mi, pero no quiero pensar en Harju quiero salvar a Cory.

-¡DEN UN PASO MÁS Y LES DISPARO UNA FLECHA A CADA UNO! –Jemmima grita y cuando levanto mí vista ahí están Pipá y John, este último voltea a ver el cuerpo sin vida de su compañera de distrito

-No queremos atacarlos…ella si quería, nosotros no…- dice Pipá quien levanta lentamente ambas manos con las palmas extendidas.

-¿entonces que quieren? – mi voz suena firme a pesar de que por dentro me estoy quebrando

-Hacer una alianza, no más muertos o salimos todos de aquí o Aryana se las tendrá que arreglar para eliminarnos a todos – la voz de John es profunda, el también ha imitado el gesto de Pipá, miro a Quetzal y a Jemmima, la primera se encoje de hombros y la segunda asiente lentamente, de pronto siento un pequeño apretón en mi muñeca.

-Hazlo…- dice Cory en voz queda, se está poniendo pálido y su respiración está disminuyendo

-Bien… hagamos una alianza- digo, John y Pipá bajan las manos y sonríen, se acercan hasta dónde estamos y miran a Cory.

-Deberíamos meterlo…- dice John mientras se hinca a mi lado, yo solo asiento y veo como, con un poco de dificultad lo carga y lo lleva al interior de la cueva, lo seguimos.

-El cuchillo dio muy cerca de su corazón, a no ser que ocurra un milagro que nos saque de aquí…lo perderemos pronto- comenta Quetzal en cuanto John lo pone en el suelo, se que tiene razón, todos nos quedamos callados y puedo sentir sus miradas fijas en mi. Mi mente comienza a trabajar a mil por hora, no quiero perder a Cory pero ya he perdido la esperanza de que nos rescaten a tiempo, he considerado que ninguno de nosotros volveremos a ver a nuestras familias, sin embargo y no sé porque estúpida razón, ellos confían en mí no puedo defraudarlos.

-Chicas creo que es mejor que vayamos a buscar algo que comer, Taylor ha pasado por muchas cosas en estas horas dejémosla sola un momento- miro a John agradeciéndole el gesto y veo como salen en silencio de la cueva.

-Debes…sacarlos…-dice Cory con voz entre cortada, tiende una mano hacia mi y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

-Lo haré…- mi voz se escucha ronca y las lagrimas amenazan con salir, Cory besa mis nudillos.

-Cory, lo siento tanto- las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por mis mejillas, lo estoy perdiendo y no puedo hacer nada- Hice una promesa y no la cumplí, prometí sacarnos a los dos con vida pero…- y mi voz se quiebra.

- No llores…-lo veo tomar aire con dificultad- Hiciste lo que…pudiste…y a pesar…de la …situación…hay algo…que…agradezco…-vuelve a tomar aire- …agradezco haber pasado este tiempo contigo…y me alegro…que supieras…lo que siento por ti…

A estas alturas las lágrimas caían una tras otra y parecían no querer detenerse, odiaba todo esto, no entendía el por qué aun no nos sacaban de aquí, Cory levanto la mano libre y la poso en mi rostro, poco a poco me atrajo hacia él y cuando estuvimos cerca unió nuestros labios. Con ese simple gesto pude sentir todo lo que el sentía, todo su amor.

-No olvides la carta…- dijo en cuanto nos separamos yo solo asentí, el acerco sus labios a mi oído y en voz aun más queda dijo- Por la forma en que brillan tus ojos cada vez que sonríes, podrías poner ese brillo en el cielo de cualquier distrito y las estrellas estarían celosas…- sonreí ante aquella frase

-Eso es mentira…- mi voz era demasiado pastosa y lo detestaba, aferre su mano que aun mantenía en mi mejilla

-Te…amo- los ojos de Cory estaban perdiendo su brillo

-Yo…también…Cory…no me dejes…Cory…- pero el ya se había ido, cerré sus ojos y bese por última vez sus labios- Lo siento Cory, lo siento…- y llore dejando que todo lo que sentía desde un inicio saliera de mi.

* * *

_**Pues Taylor no murió pero Cory si... espero les haya gustado el capitulo y siento haberlo subido hasta hoy pero fue mi cumpleaños y luego dia de las madres y comencé mi sexto cuatrimestre en la uni. Díganme que les parecio, muchas gracias por sus Reviews. **_

_**Con amor **_

_**Resa **_

_**xx**_


End file.
